A Certain Secret
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: SetoJou Jou is angry with Yugi & the others. Why? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? UPDATE: What'll happen to Seto & Jou's relationship now
1. Prologue: The Slip of the Tongue

GUYS!!! STOP!!!

Wait! -- hear me out.

I'm sorry to say that I uploaded the wrong chapter before! (Chapter 1: The CEO's thoughts) I forgot that I had written a prologue for this... so, if you don't mind, read the prologue first and just read Chapter 1 again to avoid confusion.

Yes, I know you hate me by now! =( I'm really sorry... I'll promise this'll never happen again... sigh

Thanks!

**A Certain Secret**

**Prologue: **The Slip of the Tongue****

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Would things turn out better after all? Implied Shounen-ai. SJ

**By:** Klyukaizer

Yugi didn't know what to do. He just stuttered. **Right in front of Kaiba Seto!**

_"Wh-what a joke, Yami… I-I mean, wh-who would've thought… y-you would come up… w-with something funny like th-that!" Yugi stuttered as he tried to make things a little better. But no -- it didn't._

He was just making things obvious. Looking up at the ceiling, he can't help but think about his best friend right at the moment.

What was Jounouchi doing right now?

Was he throwing over a tantrum?

Was he thinking about things all on his own?

Or… Was he crying?

Either way, it made him sad and guilty at the same time. Never did he expect that his best friend's outburst would be so serious and that his feelings for the CEO were really that deep.

Knock. Knock.

Yugi sat up and looked at the person in front of him.

Yami.

"Yugi… I…" Yami started as Yugi cut his yami off with a loud sigh. "It's not your fault, Yami… I mean--it was an accident."

_"It's not like one lunch break is going to get you guys to break all the tables!" Yugi joked as he shoved Seto Kaiba forcibly over to their table. "Besides, Kaiba. You've been hanging around with us for a week already. Wouldn't it be okay to eat lunch with us?"_

_"Correction, Yugi. I spent time with you all, **without** the mutt. Just by my mere sight makes him puke." Seto snapped. "_Daijoubu…_ it's lunch. He won't be getting out everything!" Yugi laughed._

_"Fine. But if things get worst. I'll leave." Seto grumbled in defeat._

Hai._" Yugi smiled._

_"What the **heck** is he doing here?!" Jou screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed to the CEO beside Yugi. "Now, now, Jou. Kaiba is just here to eat lunch with us!" Yugi said in defense as Seto glared at Jou squarely._

_"Goodbye." Seto instantly said as he turned around to leave, when Jou grabbed him by his shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you, you can stay if you want to…" Jou softly said, hoping that Seto would reconsider._

_"Hn! I'm not a dog like you that you can just order around, Jounouchi." Seto smirked, making Jou pout. '_Damn he has a cute pout._' Seto thought as he sat between Ryou and Honda (right across Jou, Yugi and Yami)._

_"Things are getting well, correct?" Yami asked Seto with his arms crossed (the usual )._

_Seto just nodded. "If you're talking about work and school." He added._

_"Care to tell us about it?" Yami ushered as Seto gave him a you-better-not-tell-anyone-about-my-secret-or-I'm-going-to-personally-kill-you-Yami glare, "No thank you." Seto snapped._

_"Come on. How bad can it be?" Jou joined, "I mean, I never get A's except for Arts and Physical Ed., and I always get into detention." Seto felt the urge of chuckling right at the moment. But he tried his best to suppress it with a small smile._

_Aibou._

_/Yami?/_

_It is good indeed..._

_/What do you mean?/_

_That the 2 of these love birds can finally get together._

_/Yeah Lunch is just a start, wait 'til tomorrow!/_

_Tomorrow…?_

_/Hai./_

_Where do you get all these ideas?_

_/I read Jou's journal!/_

_What?!?? Those are private things, Yugi! You're not supposed to do th-_

_/-I know, Yami. Jou made me read it. One time he was so depressed, he didn't want to tell me what happened, feeling as if it will make him more upset. So he asked me to meet him in the park and he brought his journal there. He told me to read it with my eyes only… sitting right beside him. At least in this way, he doesn't have to cry anymore than what he already did…/_

_I see._

_/Yami! Start another conversation./_

Hai.

_"How about you, Jou?" Ryou asked. "It's going well at home…" Jou smiled, looking at his plate as if it was the prettiest thing in the world, "Dad finally took some professional help and he stopped… he finally stopped." Jou smiled at Yugi and Yami. "Thanks." Jou whispered at the two spirits beside him._

_From right across them, Seto blinked. _What did Jou mean by "his father stopping"? Stopped what?__

_"That's great!" Honda exclaimed as he placed one of his foot on top of the cafeteria table. "You can finally join us in some sleepovers!!!"_

_"**Finally**? What do you mean 'finally'?" Jou blinked, "You mean… I never joined one with you guys?"_

_"Only once, man! And damn, you snore loud!!!" Honda laughed as Ryou and Anzu followed him. "Hey. I do. Not." Jou smirked. "Remember the time when that night, there was a blackout? Jou actually tripped on my foot and fell off the stairs._

_Once again, the group burst into a fit of laughter… all except Seto, who was just smiling. He **was** a little worried when he found out Jou fell on the stairs._

_"Hey! I had a migraine for the whole night, you know!" Jou pouted as he crossed his arms._

_"Jou talks when he sleeps too." Yugi snickered as Honda took the initiative to start another joke, but Yami was able to cut in. "Food. Food. And shall we say, food?" Everyone giggled._

_"Food isn't the only thing in my mind at that moment!" Jou grinned. "Yeah? Want to tell us about it?" Honda captured his best friend in a headlock. Jou blushed; he had totally forgot that the CEO was sitting right across him. Lucky for him, he didn't spill the beans in front of everyone._

_"Let me guess. This person has brown hair, blue eyes, and owns a big company." Yami interrupted as Jou's eyes widened._

_And right before anyone knew, neither of them laughed anymore because this wasn't just funny. Yami turned scarlet at what he just said._

_/YAMI!!!!/ Yugi's mind screamed._

_Sorry! Sorry! U-umm… Q- quick m- make something up!!!_

_/Umm… uhh…/_

_Hayaku, aibou!!!_

_"Wh-what a joke, Yami… I-I mean, wh-who would've thought… y-you would come up… w-with something funny like th-that!" Yugi stuttered as he tried to make things a little better. But no -- it didn't._

_Jou took Honda's arm away from his head as he felt his legs trembled, "J-Jou…" Honda began._

_The next thing the gang knew, their blonde friend stood up and muttered an "Excuse me", before lowering his head and running away._

_"Jou!" Yugi yelled to go after him, but a hand made its way to his wrist, holding him back._

"I don't know if Jou'll take it in that kind of perspective, though…" Yami sighed as he sat over beside Yugi. "Y-yeah… I haven't seen Jou this upset before…" Yugi said sadly, "Y-Yami… d-do you think we should check up on him or something?" The younger one suggested.

"We should." Yami agreed, "But… it would be better if we leave him alone for a while, Yugi. In days, he and Kaiba will both forget about what happened."

Yugi nodded hesitantly, "B-but, why do I get the feeling that they won't?"

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 1: The CEO's thoughts

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 1:** The CEO's thoughts

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Would things turn out better after all? Implied Shounen-ai. SJ

**By:** Klyukaizer

[Seto's POV]

"No." I snapped, looking over to my lunch tray and looking for another place to eat. "C'mon, Kaiba!" Yugi urged, "It's not like one lunch break is going to get you guys to break all the tables!" Yugi joked as he shoved me forcibly over to their table. For a little guy, he sure has a lot of hidden strength inside.

"Besides, Kaiba. You've been hanging around with us for a week already. Wouldn't it be okay to eat lunch with us?"

Damn.

"Correction, Yugi. I spent time with you all, **without** the mutt. Just by my mere sight makes him puke." I snapped, trying to sound as cold as ever. "_Daijoubu…_ it's lunch. He won't be getting out everything!" Yugi laughed.

I sighed. "Fine. But if things get worst. I won't join you again." I grumbled in defeat.

"_Hai._" Yugi smiled.

"What the **heck** is he doing here?!" Jou screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed to my face. Yes -- he hates me. "Now, now, Jou. Kaiba is just here to eat lunch with us!" Yugi said in defense as I glared at mutt squarely. If he doesn't want me to be here, fine.

"Goodbye." I instantly said as I turned around to leave, when I felt someone grab me by my shoulder. I looked back to see the mutt. "I didn't mean to offend you, you can stay if you want to…" Jou softly said, making those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Hn. I'm not a dog like you that you can just order around, Jounouchi." I smirked at him, he pouted. Damn he has a cute pout. Sitting right between Ryou and Hiroto, I was seated right across Jou, Yugi and Yami.

"Things are getting well, correct?" Yami asked me with that usual cocky look on his face. What the heck does he mean by that?

I nodded. "If you're talking about work and school." I added.

"Care to tell us about it?" Yami ushered as I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a "you-better-not-tell-anyone-about-my-secret-or-I'm-going-to-personally-kill-you" glare, "No thank you." I snapped, sipping on my cup of coffee.

"Come on. How bad can it be?" Jou joined, "I mean, I never get A's except for Arts and Physical Ed., and I always get into detention." I felt the urge of chuckling right at the moment. True, Jou is only good at Physical Ed., and Arts… but he's _extremely_ good at both though.

I felt myself give out a small smile. Somehow, I saw that little smile on Jou's face too.

"How about you, Jou?" Ryou joined in with the conversation after putting down his book. "It's going well at home…" Jou smiled, looking at his plate as if it was the prettiest thing in the world, "Dad finally took some professional help and he stopped… he finally stopped." He smiled at Yugi and Yami.

Stopped? What does he mean by that?

"Thank you." Jou whispered.

Does that mean… his father… no, can't be.

"That's great!" Hiroto exclaimed as he placed one of his foot to the cafeteria table. "You can finally join us in some sleepovers!!!"

"Sleepovers?" Jou blinked, "You mean… I never joined one with you guys?"

"Only once. And man! You snore loud!!!" Hiroto laughed as Ryou and Anzu followed him. I felt myself snort out softly. "Hey. I do. Not." I felt Jou glance at me and gave out an embarrassed blush. "Remember the time when that night, there was a blackout? Jou actually tripped on my foot and fell off the stairs.

Once again, everyone burst into a fit of laughter… He fell off the stairs during a blackout? Oo

"Hey! I had a migraine for the whole night, you know!" Jou pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Jou talks when he sleeps too." Yugi snickered as Yami joined back, "Food. Food. And shall we say, food?" Everyone giggled.

"Food isn't the only thing in my mind at that moment!" The mutt grinned. "Yeah? Want to tell us about it?" Hiroto took Jou in a headlock. Jou blushed.

Was there actually someone in his mind? Someone else?

Suddenly, I was very eager to know who that person was. That I felt blood rushing through my veins and were about to pop.

"Let me guess. This person has brown hair, blue eyes, and owns a big company." Yami interrupted as I felt my eyes widened, and when I looked over the puppy, his eyes were as wide as mine as well.

W-was Jou… th-thinking about me?

No… can't be.

That is _highly_ impossible!

But… how many friends – scratch that – people does he know that has brown hair, blue eyes and has a company other than me?

Can't be. Just can't be…

But…

"Wh-what a joke, Yami… I-I mean, wh-who would've thought… y-you would come up… w-with something funny like th-that!" Yugi stuttered as he tried to make things a little better. But no -- it didn't. It got worst.

The whole situation was pretty obvious now.

Jou likes me. I know… Hiroto knows… Anzu knows… Ryou knows… Yugi and Yami already knew of it… Yugi was entirely bad at changing subjects.

I stared at the blonde pup sadly as he took Hiroto's arm away from his head, "J-Jou…" Hiroto began.

The next thing we knew, Jou stood up and muttered an "Excuse me", before lowering his head and running away. "J-Jou." I muttered. "Jou!!!" Yugi yelled to go after him, but Yami held him back, shaking his head in disapproval. "Leave him alone, Yugi…"

"But, Yami…"

"I blew it! Ra, I blew it!" Yami was totally distressed about spilling Jou's secret, I could tell. Never -- have I seen the King of Games turn scarlet like this before. Except… when we thought Jou died back at Duel Tower.

Slowly standing up, I exited the table silently. I shouldn't have agreed into Yugi's offer right at the start. By then, Yami couldn't have 'carelessly' spilled out a certain secret and right now, the puppy's face would have been filled with that beautiful smile.

I didn't entirely blame Yami for all of this. I was actually glad that the pup liked me too.

Question is… how's Jou going to take this?

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 2: Anger, Sadness, Relief mixed

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 2:** Anger, Sadness, Relief mixed

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

Countless chokes of sobs around a broken house can be heard as a man walked up to his son's room. "Katsuya… are you okay?" Jounouchi Kazuya asked, knocking on the door. "I-I'm fine… d-don't worry about me, Dad…" A soft voice can be heard at the other side.

"Wh-why are you crying then?" The older man asked with pure concern.

"N-nothing." Jou said quickly, "I-I just need some time alone."

"Jou, you have to come out of there soon… you have to-"

"**Just leave me _alone!!!_**" Came a shout as Kazuya jumped at the sudden outburst. "_Listen here, young man! I don't want you getting that tone of voice on me! Either you come out here and eat your dinner or I'm forced to break down the door!!!"_ Kazuya yelled.

Silence.

Kazuya heard footsteps as the next thing he knew, he was facing his son who looked like he had gone through hell and back. "Katsuya…" Kazuya whispered as Jou looked at his father with tear-stained eyes. Without hesitation, Jou instantly embraced his father, as if clinging unto life, and sobbed as loud as he could.

"Shh… it's okay… calm down. Dad's here…" Kazuya comforted as he rubbed Jou's back. "Calm down, Katsuya…"

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"Someone should really check up on him." Honda suggested as they made their way to the cafeteria, "It's been 2 days already and he hasn't answered to any of our phone calls or come to school. This is starting to get on my nerves!" Honda exclaimed, forking on his mashed potato.

"Maybe I should check up on him…" Seto suggested with guilt and sadness at the tone of his voice.

"Considering -- you already know how he feels about you. I think it's a bad idea for Seto to go." Ryou spoke to everyone, "I… I think… Yugi and Yami should go."

Yugi and Yami both looked up from their plates.

"_Aibou_'s right, Pharaoh. It's your fault in the first place how you _slipped_ it out!" Bakura mocked. Yami glared at first, but nodded in agreement. Yes -- it was his fault. Bakura raised an eyebrow; never had he imagined that the mighty Pharaoh would just take an insult like that so willingly.

He shrugged if off and continued, "The twerp should go too, since the Pharaoh is not really that good in all the emotional-talking." Once again, Yami nodded.

"I want to go too." Seto snapped and glared at everyone, "Part of this is my fault too. I should have just refused Yugi's offer since Jou felt awkward with me around. I may not have the right to interfere with your affairs since I just started hanging around with you all, but still… it's Jou we're talking about here…"

"…And you loved him back." Anzu added, making everyone -- especially Seto -- look at her. "You love him, don't you? I mean, I don't know if the other guys saw it. But, I saw it. The way you and Jou seemed to tease each other a lot and when you turn your backs around each other, there's a hint of sadness and guilt in both of your eyes." Anzu beamed.

Everyone was waiting for the CEO's answer. They were surprised to see, when Seto Kaiba, smirked. "Yes… I love him. I don't think I have the need to keep this secret from you, now would I?" He grinned.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"Katsuya… you have to eat." Kazuya forced his son a spoonful of food as Jou stared blankly at the news on TV he was currently watching. "I can eat by myself, Dad. You don't have to feed me like some dog." Jou said rudely, the word 'Dog' very much reminded him of how the multi-billionaire used to tease him.

"Yes, I don't have to. But you're wasting food by just leaving it on the plate! God, Katsu. It's been 2 days already! Tell your old man what's wrong!" Kazuya said with the tone of hurt in his voice.

"Everything is." Jou whispered, hoping his father wouldn't hear anything.

Ding. Dong.

"Why don't you rest, Katsu? You'll feel better in the morning and I expect you to eat." Kazuya said, "Hold on a sec." He called to the people out on the door as he saw Jou climb up the stairs to his room.

Jou plopped down to the bed heavily as his head landed on a pillow he was hugging so much before. Burying his head on the pillow, he can't help but feel totally hot inside and out again as he roughly threw the pillow to the other side of the room.

Ding. Dong.****

"Mutou Yugi, _desu ka_?" Kazuya pointed to the shorter boy in front of the Jounouchi's broken house. "_Hai_." Yugi nodded. "And you are… K-Kaiba Seto! The one on TV!!!" Kazuya pointed out as Seto smirked a little.

"We're here to see-"

"-Katsuya. I know." Kazuya said as he sighed out loud. "Come in." He ushered both of them inside. Seto paced around the room, as he looked at countless photos the Jounouchi family had. One of them obviously had a picture of all four of the Jounouchi's. But what caught his eyes was a picture of little Katsuya and little Shizuka playing in the sand together.

The 3 of them suddenly jumped when they heard glasses breaking upstairs and things falling to the floor. They looked at the ceiling as Seto went for the stairs to check up on his love, when he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked back to the older Jounouchi and found that Kazuya Jounouchi's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Let him be… until he calms down." Kazuya began, "He's been like a zombie for the past 2 days… at least he'll calm himself down with this."

"But-" Seto began.

"Wait for him to finish. Then you can go to him." Kazuya smiled as Seto nodded, waiting at the foot of the stairs for any sound that can tell him of Jou's tantrum.

"_K'so! K'so! K'so!_" Jou muttered, sliding down to the floor by a nearby wall as he grabbed some part of his hair and clutched them tightly. "H-He'll never like me anymore… _k'so_… stupid Yami!" Jou muttered, "Stupid Yugi, stupid Honda!"

Heaving out a sigh, his eyes caught a glimpse of a photo he had kept during the Duel Tower finals. It was a photo of Seto and him. Two of the 4 finalists. Yugi and Marik were in it too, but he tore off the part of the other two before, wanting so badly that he and Seto could have a separate photo.

"Katsu!" His father called from below. "Are you okay? I heard things breaking."

"I'm fine, dad." Jou called as he sniffed, crumpling the photo angrily.

"Shall I tell him you're here too?" Kazuya asked the CEO. "No… tell him that only Yugi and Yami are here." Seto informed, Kazuya nodded.

"2 of your friends are here!" Kazuya said.

Jou instantly glared and wiped his tears away angrily. What the heck were Yugi and Yami doing at his house? "Send them home! I don't want to see _anybody_!" Jou said rudely.

Standing up, he placed his back to the direction of the front door and looked at his topsy-turvy room. He would have to clean up his mess. Looking at the crumpled photo in his hand, he can't help but feel tears in his eyes again. "Nothing but a **_useless mutt_**." Jou closed his eyes heavily, gritting his teeth in the process.

Slowly, he heard footsteps behind him.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"Katsu!" Kazuya called out to his son from below as soon as silence overwhelmed the house. "Are you okay? I heard things breaking."

"I'm fine, dad." Jou called back, making Seto nervous all of a sudden.

"2 of your friends are here!" Kazuya continued.

Silence.

"Send them home! I don't want to see _anybody_!" Jou snarled.

"_Yare, yare._ He can be so exaggerating sometimes." Kazuya chuckled as he ushered Seto up the stairs, "Go."

"Ehh? What about Yugi?" Seto blinked.

"You can go alone. I'm sure Katsuya would be happy with your company." Kazuya smiled widely. "I'm sure this whole thing is about a misunderstanding… Katsu loves you. So, I'm pretty sure he won't do anything stupid when you're around."

Seto blinked, remembering all the times Jou did some things _stupid_ at school **because** Seto was there. "Umm… I wouldn't exactly count on that…"

"Wish me luck." And with that, he went up to Jou's room.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret is Out!

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 3:** The Secret is Out!

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"Jou."

Jou heard someone behind him as Jou felt himself glaring. "I told you to leave me a-" Jou stopped when he saw the CEO before him. Just by the mere sight of Seto Kaiba made him feel terrified. His legs started to tremble as he dropped the crumpled photo he was holding before.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Jou asked as he used his bangs to cover his eyes.

Without waiting for the reply, Jou turned around to look at his messy room again and walked over to the drawers, hoping that he could clean the room, the same time, talking to the man of his dreams.

"Did you come here to laugh at me?" Jou snapped, taking all of his scattered Duel Monster Cards on the floor.

"N-No-" Seto stuttered, but was interrupted again, "Or did you come here to make fun of my feelings and walk away laughing and insulting me?" Jou muttered while trembling, "Cause it would be impossible for you to be here with the expectations I longed for."

Seto could see that Jou was in the middle of breaking down soon, he just hope he won't be able to say anything wrong to the pup. "Jou, I-"

Jou suddenly turned to face him with fire and tears in his eyes, "_Why would I love a useless mutt, filthy dog, stupid pup like you?_ Go on and say it! I can handle it." Jou clutched his deck and felt some of the cards being damaged by the grip, but he didn't care. He looked away again and whispered, "I can handle it…" Tears had started falling to his palms.

Seto stared at the pup at the corner of the room as his eyes averted to the crumpled photo on the floor, picking it up, he opened it to see the photo they had took back at Duel Tower. Yes -- he had the same copy. And yes, he had cut out the part where Yugi and Marik stood, just like what Jou did.

"No." Seto snapped.

Jou's eyes widened behind those gold bangs as he refused to turn to look at the man he had a crush on. Was the CEO mad at him this much that words aren't able to express how the brunette should feel?

Seto walked up to the blonde and took Jou's right hand softly, placing the photo on Jou's hand then slowly embraced his puppy from behind. "The first thing I want us to do together is to take a picture of just the both of us…" Seto smiled, nuzzling his head on Jou's hair.

"W-What?" Jou gasped, looking at the CEO.

Seto stared at Jou's tear-stained eyes sadly. "I promise you that." Seto murmured, taking Jou by the neck and using his thumb to nuzzle at the blonde's cheek. "I'm glad…" Seto started, "…Yami was able to let the secret out. At least, I know for sure… that you loved me."

Jou didn't understand any of these as he blinked back all the tears in his eyes.

With the same hand on Jou's face, Seto pulled the blonde closer to him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the blonde's soft lips. Jou felt his hand tremble, dropping the photo to the floor again. But strong hands were able to replace it as Seto locked his fingers unto Jou's.

"I-I don't understand…" Jou whispered, the moment they broke off from the kiss. "I-I thought you were-"

"I was going to reject you?" Seto continued. Jou gave a small nod and added; "… and… I thought you hated me with all of your heart." Jou said softly.

"Give me at least one good reason why I should…" Seto said with a mocking voice as he nuzzled Jou's cheeks again. Jou wasn't able to answer that as he just continued looking up at the CEO with cute puppy eyes.

"_Why would I love a useless mutt, filthy dog, stupid pup like you?_" Seto imitated what Jou said before, "Why _wouldn't_ I? You're a unique person, Jou… and _never_ in my life have I called you 'useless'. Besides, you knew very well how I feel about you and that everything was just a cover-up of my feelings, right?"

Jou blinked out a tear.

"No… you didn't, didn't you? …Well… now you know…" Seto smiled, taking Jou's head and leaning his head on top of the blonde pup's. "I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya… and nothing – absolutely _nothing _– is going to change that…"

Jou wasn't able to respond for the longest time as he noticed that Seto was humming a song to him, as if a mom was singing a lullaby to her child. Soon, Seto started bringing Jou with him into a waltz as the 2 of them danced softly to the CEO's tune.

Jou felt his eyes closing on him as he felt weariness and slumber take over him, "I love you… so much…" Were the last words he said before he finally closed his eyes to slumber, in a standing position with Seto supporting him.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"And I thought you were twins!" Kazuya laughed. Yugi sweat dropped, but Yami was certainly grieving, "It is… all my fault…" Yami said sadly at Jounouchi Kazuya after explaining everything to him about the Hikari-Yami thing.

"…Jou trusted me his secret… I broke that promise… and trust…" Yami sighed softly as he felt a hand place softly on his shoulder. Looking down to Yugi, he can't help but give out a smile. Yet that smile was filled with nothing but sadness.

"It was an accident… the typical way by a slip of the tongue…" Kazuya said reassuringly as he patted Yami by the shoulder. "Besides, Katsuya is a very emotional-type of a character, my son is." Kazuya laughed.

"I mean… who could blame him?" Kazuya smiled sadly, "Katsuya is a person you don't want to hurt -- ever. He has gone through a lot… from being a punk, being brought to the precinct for countless times," Kazuya chuckled at that and continued, "getting beaten up by a stupid, drunken father…" he said sadly. "…And now this, when he thought the person he loved hated him…"

Yami and Yugi weren't able to answer to that statement.

"I've changed my ways… and I promise to become a better father. All thanks to you… if I remember correctly." Mr. Jounouchi looked at Yugi and gave out a smile, "You too, Yami." Kazuya smiled at both of the spirits.

**[Klyukaizer: **I'll have the side story of this later… ;)

There conversation was cut off when a certain CEO came down from the stairs, the 3 of them looked at the brunette as Seto smiled at them, "He's calmed down… sleeping, actually." Seto informed as Kazuya smiled. "I knew Katsuya would fall head-over-heels over it! Ahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed loudly as the 3 duelists' sweats dropped.

"Umm…" Seto began as Kazuya stopped laughing. "I… I don't want to leave him alone… I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Then, you can stay as long as you want! You're welcome here anytime." Kazuya smiled, "Although I can't say this small apartment can fit the standards of a rich man! Bwahahahaha!" XD

Once again, the 3 duelists before the old man sweat dropped. "Now I know where Jou got his sarcasm and humorous attitude." Yugi muttered to the 2 beside him.

"Don't forget the part where we throw things around!" Kazuya said as he laughed again, obviously he had heard the little one murmuring. Yugi flushed in embarrassment as he tried to hide behind Yami.

"Really… the 3 of you should stay. Consider this your second home and you may come here anytime when you need an old man with a good laugh!" Mr. Jounouchi burst out into another fit of laughter.

/How many times has he actually laughed tonight?/ Yugi told Yami.

(On my last count… it was 8.)

/8??? Did you actually counted?/

(How can I not?) Yami smirked.

"I… I don't think we should, Jounouchi-_san_." Yami said softly as he dragged Yugi to the front door, "I think we should go now, it's getting late. Thanks anyway!"

"Are you sure?" Kazuya smiled as he accompanied them to the door. Yami nodded, as Yugi looked up to his other half with sad eyes, "We're sure." Yugi answered as Kazuya watched the 2 look-alikes out their apartment door. As the door closed, he looked back to the CEO behind him.

"So… are you up for a game of poker?"

Seto blinked.

This was certainly going to be a long night.

**_To be continued…_**__


	5. Chapter 4: A New Found Love

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 4:** A New Found Love

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…O…O…O…O…**

The sun started to set.

Birds in flocks flew passed Domino Park towards their nests.

And the sky was filled with the beautiful color of purple, pink and orange mixed together as 2 certain tri-colored duelists walked on the silent streets of Domino.

The shorter one was obviously enjoying the silence as he held both of his hands up behind his head. While the taller one, looked like he had murdered someone. "Yami… are you still thinking about it? Give it a rest already! Jou's fine… didn't you see how Seto calmed him down?" Yugi smiled.

"I… I still can't forgive myself, Yugi… f-for losing Jou's trust…" Yami softly said. Yugi slowly walked back to the path where his yami was. "Look Yami, you haven't lost Jou's trust yet. Besides, because of you, Kaiba and Jou are finally in good terms, right?" Yugi tried to look at Yami's covered face but Yami just faced away from his light, as he continued to walk past his other half.

"Still-" Yami said, but was cut off when Yugi placed his index finger on Yami's lips. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't worry… Jou is our friend. He's a kind and sweet person… he will surely forgive you." Yugi said optimistically.

Yami sighed as he nodded in agreement, "I…I guess so."

"Good." Leaning up to his yami, Yugi pressed his lips on to his other half as he placed his arms behind Yami's neck. It took Yami about half a minute to register everything and kissed back, pulling his light closer and deepening the kiss. The moment they broke off, Yugi smiled and took hold of Yami's hand. "Let's go home…"

Yami nodded, allowing himself to be pulled away by his hikari. "I wonder how they're doing right now."

**…O…O…O…O…O…**

"Ahahahahahaha! This is the 7th time! I had never enjoyed a game this fun in my entire life!" Kazuya laughed as hard as he could as he bit Seto with poker. Seto felt anger rising inside him as he challenged Mr. Jounouchi. "Let's see if you can beat me in Arm Wrestling, old man!"

"Yeah? I can see a brave challenger, here. Well, bring it on Mr. Millionaire!" Kazuya raised both of his sleeves and laid his elbow on the wooden table, preparing himself.

**…O…O…O…O…O…**

Glasses were starting to break and some of the things were thrown to the floor as Jou stirred from his sleep. Blinking a few times, he tried to adjust his blurry vision. _'What's going on down there?'_ Rubbing his eyes, he gave a small yawn and got out of bed.

Upon entering the living room, he looked at all the scattered pillows, chairs and even poker cards all over the floor. On the coffee table, were Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Kazuya… both of whom were showing faces of pure bitterness and both whose hands and arms that are starting to turn white.

"_A-anou_…" Jou started. The two men before him turned to look at him. "Jou!" Seto smiled. Seeing Seto off-guard, Kazuya made his attack and slammed Seto's arm down to the table, making the CEO yelp in pain for twisting his arm.

"Katsu!" Kazuya said as he stood up and approached his son, leaving the CEO on face-flat on the table. "How're you doing, son?" The older Jounouchi asked.

"Umm…" Jou started, he decided to drop the question and changed the subject, "…what the heck's going on in here? Why's everything so messed up?"

"Let's just say I had a little fun with your friend here!" Kazuya laughed as Seto joined them, rubbing his arm in pain. Jou sweat dropped as he looked at the whole house. "This is going to take me the whole night…" Jou grumbled as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"To get a broom. I have to clean up this mess! Sheesh! I can't believe is as childish as I am…" Jou complained, when suddenly, the CEO pulled him back. "No, wait. We need to talk." Seto said as Jou blushed and turned away. "Umm… o-okay… what do you want to talk about?" Jou asked.

"I mean -- in private." Seto corrected.

"Sure. Leave the 'rents out of this. Sure! Go on! I'll clean this mess up!" Kazuya said sarcastically, heading to the closet to fetch the broom. "Really, _otou-san_. You should clean up once in a while." Jou smiled as Kazuya playfully dropped the broom.

"Whaaaat…? Me?! Clean?!" Kazuya said in shock.

"Yeeeees. You. Clean." Jou imitated.

Kazuya grumbled.

**…O…O…O…O…O…**

Seto and Jou decided it would be best to let Jou's father know about "them". But… they weren't exactly lovers yet. Well, that's what they were here to talk about, right? ;)

"Can you tell me… what you wanted t- to talk about now?" Jou asked as they arrived on top of the apartment building's rooftop. Jou walked over to the tall fence surrounding the rooftop of the building as he held some of the metal amidst his small fingers.

Feeling an arm circle around his waist, he looked to his side and saw that Seto's cheek was leaning against his. Feeling a sudden rush of blood in his face, he stared up to the brunette and blushed madly.

"Are you feeling any better? You've been away from my sight for too long. I missed you." Seto said, pulling Jou closer. Jou blinked, his eyes suddenly softened a little as sadness filled his heart. "I know I must've been really corny back then. I mean; I didn't have an ounce of right to stay mad at Yami." Jou explained.

"I should've just went to school and faced the fact… instead of staying around the house." Jou said. "I acted just like a sissy girl!"

"And what? Does that mean I don't mean to you that much?" Seto smirked, "I'm a little hurt, pup."

"N-no. It's not that!" Jou turned to face the CEO, only to realize that their lips were only a centimeter away. Jou blushed as he looked at Seto's eyes once again, "If… if I kiss you… w-will you push me away?" Jou silently asked, feeling Seto's grip around his waist tightening.

"You want to try?"

"I want to kiss you." Jou said, blushing. "Badly." He added as he gave a little pout. "I'm badly in need for affection right now cause I'm currently at the state of breaking down anytime soon."

Seto can't help but smile at the honesty of his pup, "Then, go ahead."

Leaning in closer to the CEO, Jou pressed his lips slowly and softly to the brunette's lips and felt his hands clutch in preparation for rejection. But it didn't come. Like before, the same feeling of affection and love spread throughout Jou's body as he pushed in more of his love.

As soon as they broke off, Seto smiled and encircled his arms around Jou's body, pinning the blonde's arms beside him as well. "Thank you, Seto…" Jou smiled, leaning his head on Seto's shoulder while looking up to the CEO.

"I'm sorry for being such a mutt all the time!" Jou smiled widely, hoping that he could say something appropriate right at the moment. Saying something romantic wasn't actually an asset in Jou's case. It was making him nervous.

"Those taunts and insults? Nah. They didn't really affect me!" Seto said proudly, making Jou raise an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. So maybe they did sometimes. But hey, at least you're being _my_ mutt."

"Seto…"

"Hmm?"

Silence befell on both of them as they stared at each other for the longest time. Seto could see that something was still bothering the blonde right at the moment. "What is it, puppy? Something wrong?" Seto asked.

Shaking his head, Jou lowered his head. "It's… it's nothing." Looking up again, the blonde said, "Let's go back. Dad must be annoyed by now." Leaving the brunette behind, Jou broke off from the touch against the CEO and walked away first.

"Jou." Seto called desperately.

"Yeah?" Jou looked back sadly as Seto gave him the look of concern. "You're the happiest thing that ever came into my life, Katsuya." Jou stopped at his tracks as he looked at Seto with wide eyes. "You make me happy. For being such a silly little puppy and for being plain – Jounouchi Katsuya."

Jou trembled.

"You know that, right?" Seto asked worriedly, hoping that the mutt won't get the wrong idea. "I mean; you know that I love you, right?"

Jou looked at the ground below him as he felt the verge of crying with a smile in his face. "_A-Arigatou,_ Seto…" He was walking slowly back to the CEO at first, but suddenly broke into a run and jumped into Seto's arms, he buried his face on the CEO's chest and cried with all of his heart. "Th-that's all I wanted to hear…"

**_To be continued…_**


	6. Chapter 5: Jou! Jou! Speak to me!

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 5:** Jou! Jou! Speak to me!

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

The loud annoying sound bell rang as students nearby cupped their ears with their hands, running towards their classrooms. A certain blonde raced as fast as he could, his bag hanging from his back. _I'm glad I woke up early today…_ He thought as he skidded to a halt in his first class.

"Hey! Have you heard that Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya are finally together?" Jou stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah! I mean, I never expected them to be together! I thought they hated each other!"

"But you know, they _are_ a good couple!"

Blushing madly, Jou shook his head back and forth and proceeded to class.

"_Oha-_" He greeted, but suddenly stopped. Having the same class as Yugi, Yami, and Honda, he sighed inwardly. _Oh yeah!_ He can't help but sigh at the little 'fight' they had. Looking over at his three friends, they were at the other side of the room and not one of their eyes set upon Jou the moment he came in.

"It's good this way, I guess…" He muttered silently, walking over to his desk and taking out his unfinished assignment. Looking at his half-finished homework, he can't help but smile at the small drawing he drew at the corner of his paper.

Chibi Seto.

"S-Seto…" he smiled.

"Yes?"

Looking up, he came face-to-face with none other than [duh!] Seto. "_Ohayou._" Seto smiled widely as Jou smiled back at him. "_Ohayou_." He modestly smiled, "What're you doing here? Did you sleep like I told you to?" Jou asked with a doubted smile.

"To visit you of course. And yes, I did sleep like you told me to. Didn't you notice anything different?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… you smile a lot now, Seto!" Jou stated.

"Glad you noticed it, _koi_." Jou gave a small smirk and looked back at his paper. Taking out his pencil, he continued his Math assignment. Seto whistled as he looked at Jou, "That's something new. _Jounouchi Katsuya…_? Actually making an assignment?"

"Well, yeah! I mean… what else would I be doing?" Jou asked, waiting for Seto's suggestion. Seto used his thumb to point towards three certain duelists. "Anything with them."

"I- I can't." Jou whispered, "Yet." He added.

"And why not?" Seto dragged a chair and sat beside the blonde, "Haven't you forgiven them yet? I mean – it's pointless, Jou. I thought you knew it was just an accident."

"Y-yeah, I know… it's just… I- I don't know! They might judge me… or something! Maybe they're mad at me for exaggerating so much! I mean; I tried to greet them this morning. They usually notice me the moment I come into class, but they didn't even bother saying 'hi' anymore!"

"Mutt. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding! (Can't believe I'm actually saying this) But you'll have to talk to them if you want to know the truth." Seto said. "But I'm not sure if I can forgive them yet! I mean; if I cannot trust them with little things, how much more if I try to trust them with **big** things?" Jou frowned.

Seto stayed silent. "I mean! It's not that I'm regretting that we got together, Seto. But… I don't know! It… it's really disappointing that your best friend did it… you know?" Jou stuttered, he wasn't really good at explaining (Seto could see that) but he knew it was what Jou felt.

Standing up and heading out the door, Seto smiled, "See you at lunch?"

"_Hai_. _Ja_!" Jou waved at the leaving CEO.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

The day went out silent for Jou and the others, ignoring each other the whole time. Jou felt really uneasy after Music class' group activity. He was expecting so much for Yugi and the others to approach him, but sadly, they didn't. What has gone through the world now?

Heaving out a sigh, he had no choice but to team up with some of the dorks around campus.

"All we have to do is to follow all the Dynamics, right?" Jou asked the other blonde beside him, Akira. "Umm… yeah, basically we just have to sing. Umm… I-I'm not really good at singing. Are you good at singing? I don't think anyone here is good at singing! Hahaha!" He laughed to himself as Jou sweat dropped. _How lame can you get?_ He grumbled inwardly.

"So, Jou. What makes you join our group?" Midori, a brunette with glasses and pig tails at both sides of her head, asked. "Umm… no special reason actually. It's just that Yugi and the others are already in groups of four now." Jou answered like as if it didn't affect him at all.

"Really? But I thought it was always the four of you who goes together? You usually make the best team, you know!" The fourth member of their group, Kazuki, said. Kazuki had ebony haired being gelled to his scalp like it was some sort of wig and his uniform was always too tight on him.

"I know that." Jou said annoyingly, "Can we proceed now?"

"Yes. We shall." Midori fixed her glasses above her nose as she took the book in front of her and buried her face on that book. "Now… fortessissimo means 'very very loud', 'fortessimo' means 'very loud' and 'forte' means 'loud'." Midori explained. Grumbling for the nth time that day, Jou slapped his palm to his forehead. _I'm going to have a headache!_

"I think I need to go to the washroom first. Excuse me." Jou pardoned himself and asked for a hall pass. _'Freedom! Finally!'_ He thought happily, proceeding to his destination.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"So the rumors were true!"

Jou looked to who was standing behind him, the moment he did, a fist landed on his face as he slid across the floor with a bloody nose. Looking up, he saw none other than, Hirutani. "If it isn't the punk!" Hirutani crossed his arms as he leaned in closer to Jou's face. "Not only is Jounouchi Katsuya a fag! But he's now also a dork!"

"What? Are you losing your touch?" Hirutani grabbed Jou by the jaw. "Better let go of me, before you lose _your_ touch!" Jou snarled. Hirutani growled and with that, slammed Jou straight into the lockers. "Shut up, punk!" Hirutani snapped, picking Jou by the collar and repeatedly slamming the blonde again and again to the lockers.

Jou felt unbearable pain running throughout his body as he felt the hall pass dropping from his grip. Choking out sputters of blood, Jou coughed it out to Hirutani's face.

"Ack!" Hirutani gasped as it hit his eyes. "Damn you! I'll teach you a lesson for messing around with me!" And with the last and hardest slam, Jou felt one of the padlocks hit him squarely in the head as he fell unconscious.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

_Give thanks with a grateful heart_

_Give thanks to the Holy One_

Yugi stopped with his singing as he felt a sudden wave of uneasiness. Honda and Yami suddenly stopped too. "What's the matter? Why did you stop?" Mrs. Flordelyn, their music teacher tapped her pen on the table as the group stopped singing.

Feeling the cold chill around the school, Yugi trembled. "Something… happened…" He whispered. Suddenly, a shriek of a girl was heard when everyone in their class stopped in silence. The moment Yugi opened the door to their class; students were running to a certain spot, crowding by the lockers.

"Call Kaiba Seto! Hurry!"

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Flordelyn gasped as a few teachers emerged from their classes as well. "What's happening here?"

"It's Jounouchi Katsuya! Something happened to him!" A student informed.

Yugi, Yami and Honda's eyes widened.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Jou! Jou! Speak to me!" Seto shook the barely conscious blonde in his arms as he felt Jou's hand gripping on his own tightly. "Come on. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid. Just whisper it out…" He softly said, comforting the bloody blonde (**Klyukaizer: **Wow! That sounds good! -) And nuzzling his hand.

"Jou… Jou, tell me who did this to you…" Seto said as he looked at the pained Jou. Yes, Jou was conscious, but his eyes were closed shut and his mouth was half-open.

"H-H…H…"

Breaking from the crowd and appearing in front, Yugi, Yami and Honda gasped when they saw the blonde on the floor in Seto's arms.

"Hi-Hiru…t-tani…" Jou mumbled as Seto instantly glared. "It's Hirutani." Seto looked up at Yami, Yugi and Honda as the four duelists clutched their fists tightly.

"That… bastard!" Honda muttered as he broke away from the crowd again.

"Honda! Where are you going?!" Yugi called.

"You know very well where I'm going, Yugi! And don't try to stop me!" Honda called back as he scouted out the whole school for the bully. Following Honda, Yami turned to Yugi. "Take care of Jou," Were his last words before following the spiked-haired brunette.

"When the _heck_ is the ambulance going to arrive?!" Seto yelled. Mrs. Flordelyn suddenly arrived with two paramedics and panted heavily from the entire running. "Here he is." Mrs. Flordelyn instructed as the two paramedics brought Jou away by a stretcher.

Following closely behind, Seto looked back to see Yugi just standing there and looking at his best friend being taken away. "Aren't you coming?" Seto snapped coldly.

"I… I don't know… I-if Jou wants me too."

"What kind of answer is that, Mutou?!" Seto said, dragging the small boy without a word as the both of them ran after the paramedics.

**_To be continued…_**__


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Visit

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 6:** A Little Visit

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Blinking madly, Jou looked around and tried to register everything around him. "Wh-where the heck am I?" He asked as he saw a familiar face. "_Oyajii_?" Jou gasped softly as he saw his father give out a smile at him. "Katsu… _daijoubu desu ka_?" Kazuya asked, amidst the smile, he still bore the sadness that any father would feel for his son.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jou asked, sitting up. "_Ettettettette_…" He said as he grasped his head in pain. Feeling the white bandages wrapped around his head and the bandage on his cheek, he finally realized that he was in the hospital.

"Okay, now **why am I here? **And **how did I get here?**" Jou asked, when he finally remembered. _Hirutani_.

"Ah… so you're awake, Katsuya." A man dressed in a lab coat came in with a folder at hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been repeatedly being slammed into a locker and the padlock hitting my head!" Jou explained sarcastically yet truthfully as he decided to lie back down.

"Yes. I could see that." The Dr. smiled. "Fortunately, it didn't cause any brain damage and it certainly didn't cause anything dangerous. You may leave by the time you can walk straightly."

"Walk straightly? I think I can walk straightly." Jou blinked.

"Yes. But unfortunately, the impact made a little daze in your surroundings Katsuya, so, you'll have to stay overnight. Is that okay?" The Dr. asked with pure concern and turned to Kazuya. "Yeah!" Kazuya nodded, "Katsu, I need to go over the receptionist for the bill. Can you handle things without me?"

"Yeah, sure." Jou nodded.

"Be right back." Kazuya waved as he left the blonde alone in the room.

Heaving out one big sigh, Jou looked around the hospital room he was currently in and found out that his backpack was there as well as some other things. Looking closely over the table a few feet from his bed, he noticed there were Duel Monster cards and some greeting cards on top of it.

Walking over to the table, he reached out to it, only to feel his knees buckle up making him fall headfirst.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Eeee!!!" Jou gasped as he closed his eyes and prepared for the fall but noticed that someone caught him before he could connect with the ground. "You're supposed to be resting! I can't believe you still have that much energy after being bedridden for a while."

"Seto!" Jou smiled widely as he hugged the brunette around the neck and squeezed him tight. "I missed you."

"Same here, Jou." Seto smiled, rubbing the back of the blonde. "Get back to bed before I shove you there myself!"

"Yes, master!" Jou said in a sarcastic tone and Seto smirked, "Good dog." Jou playfully growled.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"How long have I been here exactly?" Jou asked as Seto laid him on the bed to sit upon.

"A day and a half." Seto answered briefly.

"I see…" Jou reacted. Closing his eyes, Jou leaned his head on the pillow and felt everything around him spin all of a sudden. Feeling soft and smooth lips brushed against his, he half-opened his eyes and saw that the CEO was leaning closely in front of him, waiting for Jou to move closer to complete the kiss.

As Jou captured Seto's lips to his, he felt Seto's hand trailing up at the back of his neck. The kiss lasted longer than before but Jou felt like it was such a short time due to the dizziness he was feeling right at the moment.

"You had me there worried, pup. I was so scared when they called me in class." Seto said.

"I'm sorry…" Jou said.

"It's not your fault. It's Hirutani's."

"Hirutani… yeah…" Jou nodded sadly, remembering the ordeal he just had experienced. "What happened to him anyway?"

"He got sent to mental ward."

"What?!" Jou gasped. "B-b-but. Why? I mean – How?"

"Through Yami's Mind Crash." Seto explained, "After finding you on the ground unconscious, both Hiroto and Yami ran around the campus looking for Hirutani. Mutou and I stayed with you this whole time, Jou. Even Mutou did."

"Oh, I see…" Jou nodded, silence suddenly befell on both lovers as Jou began again, "Why did they bother? It's not like they _care_ or anything!"

"They do. Why're you saying this, Jou?" Seto blinked.

"They totally ignored me the whole time! They didn't even cared that I was left alone during Music Class. Did they even come to my rescue when they knew I was gone for too long already?" Jou snapped.

"How about me? I wasn't able to rescue you in time… are you blaming me too?" Seto asked, eyes filled with hurt and disdain. "No! I never said that!" Jou argued.

"Then what're you trying to say, Jou? That your friends should pamper you all the time? That you should be treated with more respect then they'll ever get from you? You're starting to get selfish, Jou! What's happening to you?!" Seto yelled.

"I don't know!!! Why don't **you** tell me then?!" Jou yelled back as both teens went silent instantly. Seto frowned and faced away from the blonde, walking over to the window to look at the setting sun as he crossed his arms. Obviously, he was starting to get annoyed by Jou's current state.

Jou trembled as he felt on the verge of breaking down any moment. Seto's words had him realize his mistakes totally, "You're right… I'm a selfish prick." Jou broke off the silence as Seto looked back at his lover.

"Wh- what has gotten into me…?" Jou whispered, "What has gotten into me, Seto?" Jou hugged himself as he buried his head in the midst of his knees. Walking over to Jou, Seto knelt down beside his puppy. "Nothing's gotten into you, Jou. You're just pressured about everything." Seto said softly now as he hugged the blonde on the bed.

"It'll be alright. Everything's going to be all right, puppy. I'm sure of it." Seto smiled.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"The bill has already been paid off?" Kazuya gasped as he looked at the folder of Jou's records. "How? I mean, we didn't even ask the school for Katsu's health expenses."

"Yes, it seems Kaiba Seto paid off the bill for you, sir. He demanded that he should. Otherwise, he would fire every single one of us." A nurse explained. "I never knew he had the power to do that!" Kazuya laughed.

The nurse sweat dropped.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Seto said as the door to Jou's room swung open.

"Who is it?" Jou called.

"Hi Jou."

Jou looked over to who his new visitors were as he saw 2 familiar faces with tri-colored hair.

"Yugi… Yami…" He softly said.

**_To be continued…_**

**Teaser:** (Next time on "A Certain Secret")

Somehow, Jounouchi Kazuya is upset.

_"I can handle things on taking care of Katsuya! I'm his father, for God's sake! You act as if I'm worthless and I'm not capable of supporting him…"_

Will he prove himself to be a better father?

_"Guess what? I may be worthless before but I love Katsuya and I'm never going to make the same mistake again!"_

See you next time on **A Certain Secret**

_Chapter 10: Kazuya's Time to rock!_


	8. Chapter 7: Kazuya's Time to Rock!

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 7:** Kazuya's time to rock!

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Jou looked over to who his new visitors were as he saw 2 familiar faces with tri-colored hair.

"Yugi… Yami…" He softly said.

Giving out a small smile, Seto stood up and turned to leave the room. "I'll check up on your dad, okay? I'll be back!" Seto pecked a kiss on Jou's head as he closed the door behind him.

"How're you doing?" Yugi asked with pure concern as he slowly and hesitantly walked over to the blonde on the bed. "Umm… feeling better, I guess! That's what hospitals are for, right?" Jou joked as Yugi and Yami looked at him seriously. "You're starting to scare me, guys!" Jou said as he looked at 2 of his best friends.

Silence.

"HELLO?" Jou waved his arms madly as if everything suddenly turned blank. "Jounouchi, I'm sorry." Yami started as Jou blinked. "I'm sorry I got out the secret you trusted us and I'm sorry things turned out even more complicated than they already are!" Yami explained, lowering his head.

"I… I'm sorry too… for not being able to defend your side. That was totally lame of me, Jou! I just made things worst! I know we humiliated you in front of Kaiba and we're sorry!" Yugi added.

Silence befell once again on the 3 as Jou heaved out a sigh, "It's okay, Yugi, Yami. Things didn't really turn out **more** complicated, but it seems that my life has been a little bit easier to handle now." Jou smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you guys for making a teensy weensy mistake, right?" Jou winked, "I mean; it was an accident. And yeah, I'm sorry for being such an ass about it. I know I acted like a wuss!" Jou laughed, a genuine laugh that both Yugi and Yami hadn't heard of for the past few weeks.

"Umm… y-yeah… I was a little disappointed that you guys spilled a secret. But, it's no biggie." Jou said. "You gave me a life I dreamt off. You helped me with Serenity, and then my dad. And now Seto." Jou smiled as he gave a faint blush, "The people I love have all been helped by none other than you guys! Hehehehe…" Jou laughed while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, guys! I owe you a _lot_!"

Looking slowly up to the blonde, Yugi felt a smile creeping up to his face.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Emerging from the elevator, Seto placed his hands on both of his pockets and set out to the cafeteria for Kazuya. Seeing the sandy blonde-haired man sitting on one of the tables, Seto walked over to him and sat right across the old man. "How's Katsu?" Kazuya asked.

"He's doing well… Yugi and Yami are with him right now." Seto explained. Kazuya nodded. Seto noticed the sudden silence of the cheerful man and decided to ask about it. "You're certainly silent today, Jounouchi-_san_." Seto stated.

Sipping on his coffee, Kazuya looked squarely at Seto. "You disappoint me, Seto."

"What?" Seto raised his eyebrows coldly, "And what did I do?"

"This." Kazuya took out Jou's hospital bill receipt as Seto blinked. "I see it. But I don't see anything wrong with it." Seto mocked as Kazuya sighed inwardly. "We didn't ask you to do this for us, Seto." Kazuya said as he sipped his coffee again.

"I didn't ask you to pay for Katsuya's hospital bill." Kazuya explained. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be happy about it?" Placing back the cup on the table, Kazuya shook his head. "That's why I said I was disappointed in you… I don't like it one bit and I'm not happy about it."

"Sure, I'm relieved. But I'm definitely not happy about it." Kazuya said, "You make me feel like you're showing off your money. Either that, or you don't have faith in Katsuya's father to be able to take care of him!" Kazuya raised his voice.

"That's not what I had in mind, old man!" Seto raised his voice as well as he slammed a fist on the table. "Well, it better not be!" Kazuya snarled, rendering Seto speechless. This is the first time in a very long time that he had seen Kazuya get mad again.

"Cause I can handle things on taking care of Katsuya! I'm his father, for God's sake! You act as if I'm worthless and I'm not capable of supporting him… Guess what? I may be worthless before but I love Katsuya and I'm never going to make the same mistake again!" Kazuya snapped as he stood up, making the people around them stare at their direction for a long time.

Seto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst of the older Jounouchi. He never realized he had done something good yet something so bad. "I… I'm sorry…" Seto whispered, looking down on his palms above the table. "I… I was just… trying to help…"

Kazuya sighed out all his anger and plopped back down on the chair. "Seto…"

"I wasn't trying to offend you! I'm telling you the truth! I love your son so much and I didn't want to stick around and just do nothing!" Seto said as he looked at his lover's father. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi-_san_."

"Just. Don't do it again…" Kazuya rubbed his temples, "I appreciate everything you've done for us, Seto. I really do. And I'm sure Katsu does as well. But there are times that we need to do things on our own as well. We don't want to keep asking help from people."

"I'm sor-"

"No. **I'm** sorry… for shouting at you like that. I didn't have the right to do so." Kazuya sighed as he finished up his coffee in a gulp. Placing the Styrofoam cup down, he looked back at the CEO. "But if you ever need a father to be there for you… don't hesitate to come along now, okay? Jounouchi Kazuya's here!" Kazuya winked.

Seto stared at him for the longest time.

"I may not be good at discipline, but I teach Katsu what I think is right and what I think is wrong. Let's just say, it's Ethics in a different perspective! Ahahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed out loud, making Seto blink a few times.

"_Saa_. Shall we go now?" Kazuya smiled as he stood up and left for Jou.

Looking at Kazuya's retreating back, Seto can't help but smile. _Katsuya and Jounouchi-san are the family I never had. It would be better if Mokuba were here._ He smiled as he stood up as well to follow the man.

_Then we would be the most perfect family._

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"The guy deserved what he got!" Jou laughed as loud as he could as Yami and Yugi explained that Hirutani ended up in a mental institute. "How did it happen really?"

"Well, it was thanks to Honda actually. He was the one who beat Hirutani good!" Yami smiled. "Yeah, Jou! Honda was like 'Yugi! Yugi! I actually beat up Hirutani! BAM! And then POW!'" Yugi laughed as he remembered what the spike-haired brunette has said to him.

"Hirutani wanted to fight back but he suddenly trembled and then the next thing we knew, he was taking out a knife from his pocket." Yami continued.

"A knife?" Jou half-shouted in shock.

"He tried to hit Honda but Honda stepped back. I had to momentarily take his soul to the Shadow Realm. But when I released it again, he had gone nuts!" Yami said.

"I see… well, serves him right! I'm sure he'll be enjoying himself there much as he will in school!" Jou said as he gave his widest smile, "Man! I can't wait to get out of this dump! There are so many things that had happened and I feel like a changed man!"

"You are. You are no longer naïve!" Yami teased silently as Jou pouted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that, Yami!"

"Katsu!"

Jou looked over the 2 people that had entered his room as he gave out his widest smile. "_'Tou-san_!Seto!" He smiled, jumping out of the bed. Suddenly a wave of dizziness spread over him as he instantly felt himself falling. Catching his son before he could hit the ground, Kazuya thwacked Jou's head playfully.

"I thought I told you not to stand!" Kazuya scolded.

"Hehehe. Guess I forgot!" Jou laughed innocently.

"Feelin' any better now, Katsuya?" Kazuya asked as Jou noticed the sudden seriousness on Kazuya's voice. "Y-yeah, I'm feelin' a little bit better." Jou stuttered as he blinked a few times.

Kazuya instantly wrapped his arms around his son as Jou felt his eyes widening. "_O-Otousan_?" Jou blinked, "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing…" Kazuya whispered, "Nothing at all…"

"Dad…"

**_To be continued…_**

...O...o...O...o...O...

Next time on "**A Certain Secret**"

Seto finally asks Jou to their first date.

_/"Are you actually asking me out?"/_

And Jou plans to show Seto his "special place".

_/"Since we're going out tonight. I have a special place I want to show to you, Seto! A special place that even **you**, a multi-billionaire CEO, would never cease to be amazed of!"/_

But things don't turn out so good...

_/"We're just here to inform you that our group activity will be postponed and that we're asked to sing it on stage." Midori smiled widely. __"Wh-what?" Jou gasped./_

Find out next time...

_/"S-Seto! Wh-what the heck are you doing?"/_

On "**A Certain Secret**" **Chapter 8: In Worst Cases**


	9. Chapter 8: In Worst Cases

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 8:** In Worst Cases

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Are you actually asking me out?" Jou giggled as Seto smirked a bit, "Yes, I'm asking you out on a date. Don't get that into your head, mutt. Cause you'll be getting a hell lot more of those in the future!"

"Aww… do you love me that much?" Jou teased as he poked Seto in the shoulder. Seto blushed at that statement as he grabbed Jou by the shoulders and instantly kissed him. The moment they broke off, the CEO was staring at a wide-eyed puppy. "Umm… I guess _that_ answers my question." Jou laughed softly.

"You know that I would absolutely do _anything_ for you, right?" Seto smiled as Jou's eyes widened and blushed. "Y-yeah, I guess. But, I don't like it when you do _everything_ for me! I mean, it's not like I'm not capable of doing things on my own too, you know!" Jou pouted.

"Heh. Where have I heard that statement before?" Seto chuckled as he brushed some part of his hair away from his face. "Eh?" Jou blinked, "Have I said that before?"

"No… but someone else did." Seto winked.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Achoo!!!" Kazuya sneezed as he took a roll of tissue paper.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Since we're going out tonight. I have a special place I want to show to you, Seto! A special place that even _you_, a multi-billionaire CEO, would never cease to be amazed of!" Jou smiled as he gave a small "v" to the CEO.

"A special place? Heh. I doubt it, puppy! Never – have I gone somewhere – that actually amazed me!" Seto mocked, crossing his arms and then playing with Jou's hair.

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" Jou challenged.

Seto seemed uninterested for a while, but the look on Jou's face made him change his mind. "Where would that place be, pup?" Seto asked, curiosity running over him. "_Ki. Mit. Su._" Jou giggled as Seto grabbed him in a headlock. "Tell me, Jou, or the date is off!" Seto threatened.

"Suit yourself, Seto. It's not like I'm _that_ excited or anything." Jou grinned. Seto pouted as he looked over at the blonde. "Fine. I'll wait for tonight." Seto finally gave up, making Jounouchi grin widely in triumph. Seto innocently smiled back.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Jou-_san_! Jounouchi-_san_!"

Jounouchi looked over to who was calling after him. The moment he turned around, three familiar faces ran up to him. "Midori-_chan_…? Akira-_kun_…? Kazuki-_san_…?" Jou blinked as he stopped to look at his 'friends'.

"Jou-_san_! Are you all right? Of course you're not. I mean; how can you be after such an ordeal? But I'm sure you're all right now. Otherwise, why would you be in school right if you were not! How silly of me!" Akira whacked himself on the head as Jou sweat dropped. _Is it just me, or does he talk to himself like this all the time?_ Jou thought to himself.

"Statistically, Jou _has_ to get better. I mean, it's only a hit on the head. It's not like he's going to get a concussion or anything!" Kazuki snapped as Jou sweat dropped. _Oh, don't worry about me… I'm perfectly **fine**!_ Jou thought sarcastically.

"Are you both tactless or just plain _rude_?!" Midori half-shouted as she fixed her glasses right above her nose. "Look, Jou. Welcome back! We're glad you're okay! We feel slightly responsible for what happened since we were the reason why you left the class in the first place!"

"U-Uh… n-not really…" Jou lied.

"Oh, you don't have to deny it! It happens all the time to us with some other students! But really, we're not here to play councilor. We're just here to inform you that our group activity will be postponed and that we're asked to sing it on stage." Midori smiled widely.

"Wh-what?" Jou gasped, "B-B-But, why??? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?!"

"No! Of course not! We actually did _well_. I mean; Midori, Kazuki and I, that is. This is the greatest opportunity I ever had! I had never sung in front of a lot of people before!" Akira wailed. Jou grumbled, _Great! I'm stuck with these 3 clowns and I have to sing in front of a lot of people with this horrible voice!_

_God, what did I do to deserve this?_

"Katsuya!" Jou turned around to see Seto walking closer to him.

"Seto!" Jou smiled widely as he looked back at his 3 'friends'. "Sorry, guys. Let's discuss this some other time, okay? I need to go now!" The 3 of them stayed silent as Jou left them, running towards the CEO.

"You ready, pup?" Seto asked as Jou nodded, "Can we get home first? I need to see Dad first before we go, is that okay?"

Seto nodded as he gave out a smile.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Be sure to be back by 11, okay? You don't want me to be all alone now, do you?" Kazuya pouted like a little kid as Jou and Seto sweat dropped. "Dad! You're starting to scare me!" Jou shivered as Seto cleared his throat in agreement.

"Ehehehe! Oh yeah, take this, Katsu!" Kazuya called as he reached out to Jou's pocket and slipped in something inside. Jou's eyes widened suddenly as he gave out a small blush. "DAD!!!" Jou's head turned crimson as he realized it was a…

"You can't be too sure, you know!" Kazuya winked as he pushed the two lovers out of their apartment. "Have fun, now!" He called as he gave out a wave at them.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Jou and Seto started walking out of the apartment as they boarded Seto's limousine. "So… where are we going to go first?" Seto asked his lover as he placed his hand on top of Jou's. "Hmm… I don't know. Any place you have in mind?" Jou smiled.

"Kaiba Land?"

"BO-ring!" Jou mocked.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Seto smirked. "Hehehehe." Jou smiled widely, making Seto smile to his fullest as well. "How about the place you've been dying to see?" Jou taunted.

"Nah. That'll have to come later." Seto said, "Why don't we get to dinner first?"

"And where would that place be?" Jou asked.

"Domino Tower." (A Tokyo Tower somewhere in Domino!!! XD)

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Are you sure we're not in the wrong place?" Jou asked for the nth time as Seto dragged the blonde by the hand up towards the top of the tower. "For the last time, puppy. Yes, I'm sure. Domino Tower is the second tallest building in Domino, you know!" Seto informed.

"Yeah? What's the tallest?"

"Kaiba Corp."

Jou rolled his eyes. "I should've known." Silence suddenly befell on both teens as they continued to climb up the staircase. "It's scary here during the night, right?" Jou stated as the lovers continued walking hand-in-hand inside the dark place.

When no response came from the brunette, Jou suddenly started to feel fear around the CEO. "Seto?" _Did I say something wrong to hurt his feelings or anything?_ Jou thought. When he didn't get any answer again, Jou called out in an annoyed tone. "Seto? What're we doing here?"

"Shh… calm down! You don't have to worry about anything." Seto said suspiciously. "Huh? What do you mean?" Jou blinked within the darkness and the next thing he knew, something caught him from both of his shoulders as he was pinned to a nearby wall.

"S-Seto! Wh-what the _heck_ are you doing?" Jou panicked.

"Relax, Katsuya… everything's going to be fine." He could feel Seto an evil smirk on his face.

"Wh-what?!"

This was not good. Certainly _not_ good.

**_To be continued._**


	10. Chapter 9: A Place Where I Can Be

Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update... just want to let you know that I'll be able to update once a week or maybe once every two weeks. It's getting really busy these days with all the celebrations we're having and I'm the Chairman! Woohoo!!!

And besides, 2nd quarterly exams are coming! O.O yikes!!! Email me if you want to get updated fully! )

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 9:** A place where I can be…

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Wh-wh-what?!" Jou trembled as Seto's face inched closer to the blonde. "S-Seto, what're you talking about?" Jou felt the brunette's hot breath tickling him down through the neck as he closed his eyes heavily. _What the heck is Seto doing? Is he actually trying to seduce me???_

And as if everything were fast enough, everything suddenly went bright as he covered his eyes from the blinding light. "S-Seto?" He called out.

"Surprise." The CEO said as Jou tried to focus his eyes on everything. He can't help but give out a sarcastic comment, "You bet I am." He snapped, "Are you going to tell me what's going on and what you're trying to do? I'm tired of asking the same question over and over again, you know!"

As he blinked back the static in his eyes, he felt 2 arms wrap around his tiny frame as he lifted his head to the person behind him. "Seto."

"Smile at the camera." The CEO whispered as they both looked to a direction in front of them. Seeing the camera on the camera stand, Jou can't help but blink for a few times. "You're starting to creep me out, Seto."

"Smile, Jou." Seto said and as if the brunette had the magic to click the camera, the camera instantly flashed. "Wait a minute! I still don't get what you're trying to do!" Jou whined, looking back to the CEO. And as he did, Seto's hand reached out to touch Jou's cheeks and caressing it softly.

"Our photo… I promised, didn't I?" Seto smiled, "That we would get once… just the 2 of us…" Jou flushed, suddenly remembering what the CEO had said before.

_/Seto walked up to the blonde and took Jou's right hand softly, placing the photo on Jou's hand then slowly embraced his puppy from behind. "The first thing I want us to do together is to take a picture of just the both of us…" Seto smiled, nuzzling his head on Jou's hair./_

"This is utterly sweet of you, Seto – really. But… I- I never expected this. I mean; I never really thought you were serious about it." Jou stuttered, facing the CEO. "But… _arigatou_, Seto." Jou smiled, "This means so much to me." And as they kissed, the camera flashed once again.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Jou was silent the whole was as they drove through the mountaintops after dinner. Looking out the limousine window, Jou felt something unexplainable deep inside. But he can't help but smile about what just happened.

"Katsuya…"

"Umm… huh?" Jou snapped out of his trance as he looked at the CEO nervously. By the sound of his first name, he knew there was something serious going on.

"Katsuya," Seto repeated, giving Jou a worried look, "What's the matter? You look a little pale and you're sweating a lot… it's not even hot. Do you want us to go another time? I think you need to rest, puppy."

"Eh??? N-n-n-no! I mean; I'm not pale! And I-it **is** hot!" Jou stuttered, "I mean; I want you to show this place badly, Seto! We can't go back now!"

"Puppy, you're still not fully healed by the wound on your head. Are you sure about this?" Seto asked, doubting Jou's answer that that was for Seto's welfare only. "I don't want you getting hurt because of the place you wanted to show me."

"Pwwwwwease???" Jou whined, turning into a puppy with puppy paws, ears and a little wiggling tail. "Okay, okay. We're going! Heal, boy! Heal!" Seto chuckled.

"Arf! Arf!" Jou smiled happily as he drooled playfully and stuck out his tongue. Seto can't help but laugh at the sight, "Really, Jou. What's bothering you? You seemed…"

Jou blinked.

"…Nervous." Seto continued.

"It's… it's nothing, reall-"

"Don't lie to me, puppy." Seto snapped as he cut off the blonde. "Umm… I- I'm- I'm just… happy, I guess, that… you actually kept your word about it."

"About…?" Seto trailed, "…the photograph?"

Jou nodded slowly and looked at the other side, embarrassment present all over his face. Seto rolled his eyes. "Would I ever forget about my promises?" Seto smirked.

"I think I'll have to ask Mokuba for that…" Jou giggled, "But no, I don't think so."

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Come on! Just close your eyes! No peaking, okay?" Jou smiled as he covered Seto's eyes with his palms. "How can I when your palms are on my eyes?" Seto smirked.

"You're going to love it here, this is what I call 'The Place'." Jou informed. "You ready?" He took his palms off of Seto's eyes. The moment the CEO opened his eyes; it felt like bulging as he the surveyed scenery.

"Beautiful." Was the first word the CEO had said, "I know… isn't it?" Jou smiled, leaning closer to the brunette and wrapping his arms around the CEO.

There they were, standing at the outskirts of Domino, enjoying the bright lights and cool breeze of the wind. The silence was melting, and the breeze was fresh. "This is the place where I usually come before…" Jou informed, starting a conversation.

"Before? You don't come here now more often?" Seto asked. Jou shook his head. "I used to come here after the daily beatings I get from _oyajii_, as well as during the weekends. I sometimes bring a duffel bag and camp here! Teehee!" Jou grinned widely.

"You're strange, pup." Seto sighed in amusement. "What! What's so strange about that?" Jou pouted. "I mean, you're so carefree. You never even thought of the things that might happen to you here all alone in the wilderness!" Seto said. Jou grinned again.

"Why'd you decide to stop coming, pup?" Seto had asked, Jou decided to continue, "Well, I _did _come here one time after the beatings ended… I sort of missed this place and how it used to feel when I was down and sad. Sometimes I come here to scream out all my anger or sometimes drain myself from the all the tears I've been holding back!" Jou said truthfully, "You should do the same, Seto. I mean; you can always come to "The Place" if you want to be alone, _ne_?"

"Hn." Seto snapped, closing his gap over his puppy. He placed a hand around Jou's waist and the other one on Jou's face, "I don't want to be alone…" He said as he placed a soft and tender kiss on Jou's lips. The moment they broke off from the contact, Jou can't help but flush out a small smile across his lips. "That can be arranged…" He smirked.

"Stay with me… forever." Seto said unexpectedly as Jou blushed even redder than before. _What does he mean by that? Does he actually mean it in a psychological way?_ Jou thought. "Umm… I- I… I don't know what to say, Seto…" Jou mumbled.

"Please, say you'll stay…" Okay, Seto saying 'please'? He _must_ be desperate. "I'll stay for you, master!" Jou playfully said, sticking out his tongue while playing with it like a dog. "But… I can't stay forever…" Jou said, making Seto's face saddened a little as the CEO heaved out a loud sigh.

"I'll stay… until the end…"

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"_Sayonara_…" Jou waved as he bid farewell to his lover. "Take care of yourself, okay? Go to bed tonight so you'll be in tip-top shape tomorrow!" Seto smirked, "Is the pup ordering his master around?"

"Is that a problem?" Jou raised an eyebrow as Seto made his way and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist. "Not at all, pup." He smiled, "Bye." Seto bid as he pecked a kiss on Jou's forehead and then to his lips.

With huge smiles on their faces, Jou made his way back to the apartment and Seto went back to his limo. Jou leaned on the back of the door as he gave out his hugest smile, "Is it just me? Or are things turning out great?" He grinned as he went upstairs to look for Mr. Jounouchi.

"Home." Seto ordered as they drove off towards Kaiba Mansion.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"_Oyajii?_" Jou called as he knocked on the door softly, seeing his father sleeping on the bed peacefully with a book on top of his body. Jou can't help but sigh as he placed a blanket on top of the old man's body and took the book away. As Jou left for the room, he can't help but notice the book he was holding… the book his dad was reading…

_"How to be a Good Parent"_

Jou raised an eyebrow. "What does this mean?"

**_To be continued…_**


	11. Chapter 10: You're the Greatest!

**A Certain Secret**

**Chapter 10:** You're the Greatest!

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Katsu?" Kazuya rubbed his eyes as he walked down towards the living room. "Katsuya?" The moment Kazuya entered the kitchen, there Jou was, looking at the book seriously.

"Dad, what is this?" Jou asked as he placed the book firmly on the table.

"A book?" Kazuya played the innocent.

"I know what it is, Dad!" Jou snapped.

"Then, why did you ask?"

"Dad!" Jou whined.

"Okay, okay! It's a book I bought from the bookstore when you had your date with Seto!" Kazuya answered as he took the book away. "Besides, it's just a book!"

"It's a book that tells you how to be a good parent! You already are! Are you having doubts on yourself again?" Jou snapped as Jou followed his father to the living room.

"No, Katsu, I-"

"What?" Jou waited for Kazuya's explanation, but it never came. "You've been acting weird lately..."

_/"Feelin' any better now, Katsuya?" Kazuya asked as Jou noticed the sudden seriousness on Kazuya's voice. "Y-yeah, I'm feelin' a little bit better." Jou stuttered as he blinked a few times._

_Kazuya instantly wrapped his arms around his son as Jou felt his eyes widening. "O-Otousan?" Jou blinked, "What's the matter?"_

_"N-Nothing…" Kazuya whispered, "Nothing at all…"_

_"Dad…"/_

"Like that time in the hospital... you're not telling me something, _oyajii_." Jou scolded as he touched Kazuya on the shoulder. "Just drop it, I don't want to discuss about it... not now." Kazuya whispered, "So, how was your date with Seto?"

"Don't change the subject! I had a good time! There. I answered your question... now it's your turn to answer mine. Why did you buy the book?" Jou frowned. "I wanted to read it, okay? Maybe... learn a few things from it! It's not such a big deal, Katsu." Kazuya chuckled.

"It's a book about how to be a good parent! You already are, _oyajii_!" Jou exclaimed, following his father who was currently walking towards the living room. "I was never a good father to begin with, Katsuya. I didn't deserve to be saved from your friends back then!" Kazuya answered with pure sadness and as well as anger at the tone of his voice.

"What got you this idea suddenly, old man?!" Jou yelled. "Why are you saying these things so unexpectedly?"

"In the hospital!" Kazuya answered loudly, silencing Jou. "The moment I got a call from Seto that you got into an accident, I got scared... but most of all, I was guilty." Jou kept silent, waiting for his father to proceed.

"All the memories came back to me... I never knew I had done the same thing to you before. I mean, _even worse_!" Kazuya trembled, "I was trembling by the time I saw you being brought to the ICU. They informed me that you had to get patched up! I didn't understand what they were talking about and of course, I didn't know that you were hit in the head! I was near to thrashing the whole place... I had different expectations!"

Jou snorted, "I think you're exaggerating, Dad."

"**How would _you_ feel if you're son is inside the ICU without even knowing what's happening?! Knowing that he's in a critical condition and that he should get patched up?!?!**" Kazuya screamed, making Jou turn white and pale all of a sudden.

"_Oyajii_..." Jou trailed off, "...I- I never knew you were _that_ worried."

"Well, now you know! So don't go telling me off what book not to read!" Kazuya snapped, taking the "How to be a Good Parent" book away and walking back to his room. "Dad..." Jou whined as he followed the older Jounouchi again, "Don't be such a fool..."

"I already _am_, Katsu." Kazuya sighed. "And I don't need you to tell me that more..."

Now, Jou was starting to get worried... and pissed! "Okay, that's it!" The moment Kazuya turned his back on Jou, Jou jumped right at the old man, pinning Kazuya down to his stomach with Jou on his back.

"You're going to stop it now, _otou-san_!" Jou scolded, "You're not the man you were before! You're a totally different person now, okay? So what if you've done mistakes before? It's all in the past! That's why it's called the "past" cause we can just forget about them and prevent it from coming back again!"

Kazuya stayed silent, feeling the floor making contact on his cheeks, "I can't... I just can't..."

"Then I'll help you... I used to be a punk, remember? And now I'm not anymore... you just need help, Dad. I'm here... I'm your son." Jou smiled cheekily.

"I'm sorry, Katsu. I acted like a fool."

"You are!" Jou laughed, "Heck! I am one too! That's why we're Jounouchi's!!!" He grinned, "Tee hee hee..."

Kazuya looked at Jou intently as he saw his son stand up and helped him out. "I'm tired." Jou yawned, "Can I go to bed now?" Kazuya nodded as they both greeted their "Good Night"s. Kazuya looked at his retreating son's back as he averted his gaze back to the book.

"Yeah... what was I thinking?" Kazuya asked. "Heh. I just wasted 10 dollars for this crap!" Kazuya smirked, his thoughts were brought back to reality when Jou came back and snatched the book away from his father's grasps.

"Can't have you cheatin' on me now!" Jou smiled. "I wasn't intending to." Kazuya answered. "Yeah, I know." Jou placed the book on the side table. And with that, they went to their separate rooms.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

A lot of things were on Kazuya's mind before he could completely fall asleep. A lot of things have happened between him, Jou, and Jou's friends as well... and he felt really special for knowing such good people. Not only was he like a father to all of them... but he was also a friend.

Kazuya got out a smile.

_'I don't know why you had to suffer so much, Katsuya. Was it a test t show how strong you really were? And if you were to pass the test, you would get infinite happiness? Was it like that? Or is it really a sign after all?_

_Either way, I know you deserve true happiness, Katsu. And I'm sure you've found that happiness now..._

_...In Seto.'_

A knock was made as Kazuya sat up to look at Katsuya on the doorway. "I'm going to bed now, okay?" Jou informed as Kazuya nodded, "Sleep well. Don't forget to set your alarm clock!"

"Yeah, I won't. G'nyt, Dad." Jou greeted, as he was about to close the door, he piped his head back again. "Thanks... for making me feel special, _'tou-san_." Jou smiled, "Just want you to know that I love you... and that..." he paused, "You're the greatest father anyone could ever have!"

And with that, Jou closed the door behind him without waiting for an answer from his father. Kazuya plopped back down to his bed again as he looked at up at the ceiling. "I'm the greatest, huh?" He smiled, "Thanks, Katsuya."

**To be continued.**

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

**Teaser:** Next time on "A Certain Secret"

The first practice for Jou's first concert starts

_"Practice starts at 3 PM and ends at 5 PM today, all right? Mrs. Flordelyn doesn't allow any latecomers… so Midori, Akira and I will expect you to be there a.s.a.p. Got that?"_

And guess what?

_"The four of us are officially called 'The Four Stooges'!!!"_

Jou isn't taking this too easily is he?

_"Umm... Jou? Are **you** okay?"_

Little did Jou know... other obstacle is heading on his way that'll change his life forever.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

Find out next time on **A Certain Secret**

"_Chapter 11: Another Secret"_


	12. Chapter 11: Another Secret

**A Certain Secret **

Chapter 11: Another Secret

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou was in a good mood the next day as he bore the widest smile he ever had on going to school. "_Ohayou_, Jou-_san_! How're you today? Are you fine? Of course, you are! Why would I ask such a stupid question! I mean, come on, it's not like it's the first time that you-"

"**Whoa**!" Jou hushed Akira up by covering the boy's mouth in annoyance. "Man, you talk _really_ fast! You just don't run out of words, do you?" Jou joked as Akira continued talking in a muffled voice behind Jou's palm over his mouth. "_Eeeeww_! Knock it off!" Jou quickly pulled his hand away to reveal slimes of saliva creating webs on his fingers, "Ugh, _yuck_!"

"_G-gome, _Jou-_san_!" Akira laughed nervously as 2 more familiar people came in to greet the blonde.

Great, now all the 3 stooges are complete! Jou grumbled inwardly as Midori and Kazuki approached them. "Jou, hey! How's it going? Listen, we won't be hear for a long time to waste any time so we're just going to make this quick. Practice starts at 3 PM and ends at 5 PM today, all right? Mrs. Flordelyn doesn't allow any latecomers… so Midori, Akira and I will expect you to be there, a.s.a.p. Got that" Kazuki ordered, making Jou pissed.

'Who does he think he is???' Jou shouted in his thoughts.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"5 PM, huh…" Seto repeated as he Jou walked over to the lunchroom with the others, "So that I means we have to postpone our date?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Seto… I don't know how I got stuck in that mess!" Jou sighed placing his hands behind his head while walking, "Plus, singing isn't exactly my talent! I might end up embarrassing myself up on stage _in front of all the people at school_!" Jou whined playfully as a flood of tears came playfully running down his face.

"Don't worry, puppy… we all could use a good laugh sometimes!" Seto laughed as Jou pouted even more. "Haha! Very funny. I'm laughing so much that it hurts me in the stomach!" Jou said sarcastically. He was abruptly stopped when Seto placed an arm around Jou's waist. Tightening his grip around the blonde, Seto leaned in closer up to Jou's face. "Better?"

Jou nodded a small smile, "Very." And as their lips met, a shadow slowly crept to their scene… leaving quickly, as soon as the lovers broke away.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"My Immortal? By Evanescence?" Jou asked as he looked over at his friends, "This isn't the song we planned before. Why'd you guys change it?" "Ms. Flordelyn said she wanted something different from us and said that she's expecting to see something really eye catching. So, maybe a short song interpretation will do the trick." Midori said.

"Fine. S'long as I don't play the main role."

"Umm... unfortunately, you are taking up the main role. You're the vocalist, actually... we're just minors." Kazuki answered, looking displeasingly over the blonde. Akira suddenly piped out to the 4, "Just think! We're going to be on stage! And then, the four of us will be actually called 'The Four Stooges'!!!"

"Umm... Jou? Are you okay?"

…O…o…O…o…O…

"_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_..." Jou sang, when he suddenly stopped, "Amy Lee's pitch is too high! Why do I have sing a chick's song?!" He exclaimed, complaining to Ms. Flordelyn. "I like the way you sing it, Jou. I like the tone of your voice. Ever considering singing a lot for the school? You may become big!" Ms. Flordelyn commented.

"No. Thank. You." Jou grumbled, "Let's just get this over with! I want to go home as early as possible."

"Fine." Ms. Flordelyn smiled. "Ms. Flor?" Jou called as Ms. Flordelyn raised her head. "Yes, Katsuya?"

"Why'd you pick _me_ to be the vocalist? I mean, Midori can sing better than me. Akira can act better than me. And obviously, Kazuki is smarter than me. Why'd you choose me over the best ones?" Jou silently asked as Ms. Flordelyn continued smiling at the blonde, "Because you possess all at the same time."

"Pfft! Yeah, right!" Jou chuckled.

"What, you don't believe me? You're just like my boyfriend!" Ms. Flordelyn smirked as Jou laughed.

"Seriously, Jou. I believe you have a talent that people didn't see yet. And I'm willing to let everyone know that there's a hidden star just right beside them!"

Jou blushed, "Umm... Thanks..."

"...For believing in me."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"It's about time you got back! Does it take you guys so long just to get the costumes from the closet?" Jou smirked as he helped out Akira with the boxes. "Hey! I fell down on my third step on the ladder, okay? It was my fault!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"I was just kidding around, man! Sorry." Jou said, "_Sheesh_." He muttered. He noticed Kazuki looking away with an angered face as Jou looked back to Akira and Midori. "What's wrong with him?" Jou blinked, noticing that Kazuki had just left the auditorium.

Akira shrugged as Midori just fixed her glasses, clearing her throat. "He's jealous."

"Of who?"

"You." Akira answered. "Me???" Jou raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you got the main role. Both Akira and I promised to him that he would have the main role." Midori explained. "Then, why don't you just give it to him then? I don't need the main role... and besides, it's not like I wanted it!" Jou snapped.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Flordelyn wants _you_ to have the main role. And there's nothing we can do about it now, do we?" Akira said sarcastically, and for the first time, he didn't even answer to that question by himself.

"Look. I'll go talk to him. See if you guys can check out something good in these boxes, okay? Pick me a good costume!" Jou grinned as he left the auditorium to Kazuki.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou ran through the empty hallways as he frantically searched for his "friend". Somehow he felt someone following behin

d him and turned around, only to find... ...No one. 

Finally, he spotted the raven-haired boy crossing his arms with his right leg leaning on the wall. "Kazuki." Jou called silently, walking over to the boy that despised him so much. Kazuki breathed out a heavy sigh as he walked away farther from the blonde. "What is it, Jou?"

"You're upset, aren't you?" Jou asked.

"Upset? Hn. Why would I be?" Kazuki denied.

"Because I got the main role and you were expecting to have it." Jou answered. "Yeah, I was expecting to have it and yes, you got the main role! But, I'm not upset about it! Don't be so immature about feelings like those!" Kazuki snapped rudely.

"Midori told me about it, so there's no use denying! You may be disappointed... but you don't have to drag me into your anger just because _I_ got it!" Jou exclaimed. Kazuki instantly looked at the blonde behind him as he walked over to Jou, "Does it _look_ like I'm triggering my anger to you?!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"It sure does!"

"Well, I'm not okay?! You're just distracting me lately!!!" Kazuki shouted as he suddenly stopped, looking away with a blush on his face. "Distracting you? What do you mean?" Jou raised an eyebrow. But the next thing he knew, Kazuki kissed him forcefully on the lips.

To be continued.

Teaser: Next time on "A Certain Secret"

****

o.o.o.o.o.o

"I know what you and your 'friend' just did, Jounouchi. If you win, I won't spill the beans to your precious 'Seto'... But if I win, you get to be **mine**, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Do you actually think Jou loves you, Kaiba? I don't even think you know what happened yesterday during his practice, do you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

o.o.o.o.o.o

Jou trembled, 'Seto would understand. He would save me from everything... please, Seto. Please... understand.'

o.o.o.o.o.o

Find out next time on **A Certain Secret**

"Chapter 12: The Wheel Starts to Turn"


	13. Chapter 12: The Wheel Starts to Turn

**A Certain Secret**

Chapter 12: The Wheel Starts to Turn

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Mr. Kaiba, someone is out to see you on the door." Seto's thoughts of a certain puppy were suddenly interrupted when his personal secretary's voice rang on his intercom. "Just bring him over." Seto informed.

"He won't, Sir. He said he'd rather talk to you outside."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"He said his name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jou?" Seto instantly stood up from his seat and leaned over his building window, seeing his blonde _koibito_ at the bottom. "Tell him I'll be right over." Seto informed his secretary as he dashed to the elevators.

Seto had a smile on his face when he approached the blonde, "Jou, what're you doing h-"

"We have to break up." But his smile faded soon afterwards when he heard those words coming from Jou. "What? What do you mean?"

"I cheated on you." Jou whispered, "I love another person. I don't love you." Seto didn't believe it; a frown was starting to creep up to his face. This was all happening too fast! What the heck did Jou mean by that? They have been together for less than a month and that's it? It's over?!

"What the heck are you talking about, puppy?" Seto half-shouted as he touched Jou by the shoulder. "**Stay away from me, Kaiba!!!**" Jou yelled, brushing off Seto's hand away from his shoulder. "_I don't love you anymore, okay?!_"

Those words stung Seto like a sword had stabbed him right through his heart, especially when Jou called him 'Kaiba' again. "Jou..."

"Goodbye, Seto!" Jou said sadly as he ran away, leaving the CEO awestricken. Jou trembled, _'Seto would understand. He would save me from everything... please, Seto. Please... understand.'_

Seto stared at the retreating back of his lover as he felt himself clutch his fists. Was this all a joke? Did Jou actually mean what he just said?

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou dropped to his knees the moment he entered his room and cried on his bed with his arms draped over his head. He knew he sounded pathetic... here he was, sobbing like a depressed girl and all he could do was clutch some parts of his hair. How could he have been so stupid?

Flashback

/Jou tried to pull away from Kazuki but Kazuki seemed to have pulled Jou closer, pinning the helpless blonde to the wall. "K-Kazuki-" Jou struggled as he tried to push Kazuki away, "S-stop!"

But Kazuki wouldn't.

Jou tried pulling away, but Kazuki won't make him. Finally, Jou pushed Kazuki across the hall and slammed the nerd right at his back. Jou instantly pushed off Kazuki as Kazuki slid to the ground. "You idiot!" Jou yelled as he was about to run away, but was grabbed in the wrist by the boy below.

"Jou, listen to me." Kazuki said, but Jou pushed Kazuki's hand away. "Stay away from me! How can you do this to me!?" Jou shouted in anger as he tried to run back to the auditorium but was pulled back again by Kazuki.

"You don't understand! I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up, Kazuki! Let me go!" He struggled, "Just. Leave me alone!!!" Kazuki let go of Jou and with that, Jou ran as fast as he could with tears in his eyes.

…O…o…O…o…O…

The moment Jou came back to the auditorium, he quickly took his backpack and left practice right away. Leaving Ms. Flordelyn, Akira and Midori to blink at each other in confusion.

"Where's Jou?!" Kazuki came back a few minutes later, panting. "He just left." Ms. Flordelyn answered, "What happened between you two?"

"Shit!" Kazuki cursed as he ran after the blonde.

Jou didn't know he was actually running... he just wanted to go home and forget about everything that had happened. But then, in time... he would have to tell Seto what happened. And this was the only thing he was worried about.

As Jou shook hid head madly, he bumped into someone that he would least expect.

Ryuuji Otogi.

"Hey! Nice to see you here, Jou." Otogi smiled at the blonde, but soon noticed that Jou had been crying. "J-Jou? H-have you just been crying?"

"It's nothing, Otogi." Jou forced out a smile as he wiped away his tears. "It's just part of the play we're rehearsing." He lied as he brushed off Otogi out of his way, "Excuse me, I have to get going."

"I know what you and your 'friend' just did, Jounouchi."

Jou instantly stopped on his tracks as his eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?" Jou trembled, looking back at the DDM master. Otogi sighed in triumph as he smirked at the puppy, "Why this, of course." He held out a picture of which Jounouchi had slammed Kazuki to the wall, with their lips still connected.

To people, it may look like Jou was kissing Kazuki. But to Jou, it looked like a setup.

"Give me that!!!" Jou yelled, jumping to the raven-haired duelist and trying to take out the photo from his reach. "What the heck are you trying to prove, Ryuuji?!"

Otogi instantly grabbed Jou by the arm and pulled him closer, "That I can get everything that I want!" He smirked, "Let's have a little duel. If you win, I won't spill the beans to your precious 'Seto'... But if I win, I still won't spill your secret. But, you get to be **mine**, Jounouchi Katsuya! You will break up with Kaiba and your secret shall be safe with me."

Jou's eyes widened.

"How about it? Kaiba is a type of person who is hard to explain and I don't think he'll take this evidence in your side, will he?" Otogi smirked as he fiddled with the photo. "In fact, I can make a lot of copies and send it over to Kaiba Corporation for everybody to see, Jou. How about it?"

Jou trembled.

"What's it gonna be?"

He's done for.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Flame Swordsman instantly vanished into thin air, leaving Jou with terrified eyes. This was it; he was really done for! Jou was pulled closer by the dice master as Otogi smirked, "Break up with him... and everything will go well. Tell someone about this, and you're precious 'Seto' will get hurt." Jou felt tears stinging his eyes as Otogi left him on the floor.

'Seto...'

Flashback ends

"I'm sorry, Seto..." Jou sobbed, tears spilling all over his face. "I'm so sorry..."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Hey! Put yourself together, dude! It's not like it's the end of the world or anythin', y'know?" Otogi tried to cheer the CEO up, but deep down, he was smirking in victory. "The question is... 'Why'? Why did he want to break up with me?" Seto asked as he covered his face with his palms.

"Do you actually think Jou loves you, Kaiba? I don't even think you know what happened yesterday during his practice, do you?" Otogi smirked, looking over at his depressed business partner.

"What? What do you mean?" Seto raised his head, looking over his client. "I don't want to make things more complicated, but I think this is the reason why he broke up with you." Otogi said as he placed in a photo on Seto's desk, leaving the CEO in a state of anger and shock.

To be continued.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Next time on "**A Certain Secret**"

"How dare you treat me this way, you stupid mutt?! You can't break up with me cause I'll be the one to say that this is over!"

"And** it's over**!"

"Katsu..."

"What good is it anyway? I'm worthless... I don't know which decision to choose. I wanted to tell him the truth... I really wanted to... but I'm scared."

"I love him, Dad... I never stopped loving him. And I will never."

'Till then

"_Chapter 13: It's Over"_


	14. Chapter 13: It's Over!

Exams are finally over!!! Yes, I can update more often now guyz! :) Yihee!!! Presenting **Chapter 13 **of "A Certain Secret"... sorry to keep you guys waiting. But, wait no longer!!! Hahaha... read on.

**

* * *

**

**A Certain Secret **

**Chapter 13:** It's Over

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Seto, what're _you_ doing here?" Kazuya blinked as he stared at the CEO. "Where is he?" Seto asked coldly as he brushed off from Kazuya and headed up to Jou's room. "What? What happened?" Kazuya asked questionably as he followed the brunette to his son's room.

Seto instantly burst inside Jou's room, seeing the blonde pup crouching in the corner. Jou raised his head slowly as he looked at his ex-lover with frightened eyes. "S-Seto."

"I want answers!" Seto shouted, pulling Jou by the arm and lifting the blonde forcefully. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you do it?" Seto asked.

Jou had no clue as to what Seto had just meant, thinking that maybe the CEO had meant the break up he just declared. "Cause I don't love you! I already told you that!"

"And is that a good enough reason for you to cheat on me like that!?" Seto yelled, his grip on Jou's arm tightening. "I can do anything what I want, Kaiba! And I don't need your permission to do so!" Jou yelled, "Now let go cause you're hurting me!"

"You don't understand a single clue about 'hurt', Katsuya! You just don't understand!"

Jou frowned, "I _do_ understand, Seto! That's why I must be strong in handling this!" Seto glared at those words, "How dare you treat me this way, you stupid mutt?! You can't break up with me cause I'll be the one to say that this is over!"

"And** it's over**!" And with that, Seto stormed out of Jou's room, throwing Jou to the wall. Everything seemed to stop, as Jou didn't move from his spot on the wall. "Katsu..." Kazuya emerged from the outside, peering inside his son's room. Sliding down to the floor, Jou lowered his head to where the shadows would engulf him.

Hearing his son choke a sob, Kazuya walked over to his soon and embraced him tightly. "Shh... It's okay, Katsuya. It's over now... it's over."

Jou's tear slid all the way from his eyes to his cheek then to his neck as he whispered, "It's over... it's really over..."

"I love him, Dad... I never stopped loving him. And I will never."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi Katsuya!!!" Ms. Flordelyn called a little louder as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. "Eh?" Jou raised his head from his constant daydreaming and looked straight into Ms. Flordelyn's eyes. "Didn't you hear me?" Ms. Flordelyn raised her eyebrow as she placed Jou's math assignment on his desk.

"Is everything alright, Katsuya? Will you be able to join this afternoon's practice?" Jou hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll be there..." Unknown to him, Kazuki was looking closely at the blonde with guilt.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Jou. Jou, are you okay?" Honda called as he looked at Jou fiddling with his food. "No, I'm not okay." Jou grumbled as he forked his mash potatoes, mashing them even more. "Can't believe things are getting worst!"

"Hey, look at the bright side! Having the main role is not so bad!" Yugi said. "Yeah." Anzu said cheerfully, "Besides, it's really fun if all eyes are on you during the program, right?"

"You're not making things better, Anzu." Jou grumbled, standing up and taking his tray to where the trash bin is. Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou hurriedly walked after the blonde, bringing their own trays. Throwing all the unfinished food and placing the tray on the shelves, Jou placed his hands on his pockets and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Jou... you're acting really depressed lately. I can't believe the whole play thing has brought you down this much." Ryou said. "You guys just wouldn't understand." Jou said sadly.

"Hey, Jou!" Everyone looked at where the voice came from as they saw Otogi walking up to them. "Ready?" Otogi smirked with his hand out for Jou to reach as Jou terrifyingly accepted it, "Y-yeah. I-I'll see you guys later, 'k?" And with that, the 2 new lovers walked away hand-in-hand.

"Are we missing something or what?" Honda blinked.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"So, how was your day, _koi_?" Otogi asked as he tightened his hold against Jou's palms. "We're out of their sight, okay? Let go of me! You're hurting my hand!" Jou snapped as he pulled his hand away from Otogi's and massaged it painfully. "When is this all going to end? What're your motivations, Ryuuji?!" Jou barked as Otogi circled around the blonde.

"Until I can be fully satisfied." Otogi smirked.

"Of what?!"

"That I can be in control... that I can take over you and Kaiba Corporation easily!" Otogi said as he pulled Jou close to him in a seductive manner. "So that's just it, huh? You purposely break our relationship with Seto just to get to his corporation?" Jou glared in anger.

"Oh there's more to that!" Otogi vigorously kissed Jou on the lips as he slipped in his hands inside the blonde's shirt, making Jou whimper in discomfort. "Get. Get off of me!" Jou pushed Otogi away as Otogi gave out a menacing grin. "Keep in mind that you lost to me, Jounouchi. And that you are still _mine_! I'll decide when I'm done with you!"

"I'm not your toy, you pervert!" Jou growled. "Apparently, you are. And there's nothing you can do about that." Otogi said as he left the blonde on the grounds of their school. Lowering his head, Jou felt like he would break down any moment. Clutching his fists, he slammed them to a nearby tree and had actually created a bruise on his knuckles.

"Damn it!"

…O…o…O…o…O…

"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone... but though you're still with me... I've been alone all along._" As the music progressed, Jou walked over to where his spot was next and acted like how Ms. Flordelyn wanted it. "_When you'd cry I'd wiped away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years... but you still had..._"

Ms. Flordelyn looked at Jou with eyes that said, "He's good."

"_All of me..._"

"Wonderful, Jounouchi! That was absolutely wonderful!" Ms. Flordelyn clapped as loud as she could as Midori, Akira and Kazuki followed her lead from the bystanders. "I knew he was going to pull this through! I mean, it's Jounouchi Katsuya we're talking about here! Who would've guessed there was a hidden talent after all and-" Akira was instantly silence by Midori's hand over his mouth.

"Now, Jounouchi, can you take it from the- Jounouchi?" Ms. Flordelyn suddenly stopped when he saw Jou just standing there on the stage, staring blankly at the walls and the floor.

"Jou?"

"Y-yes." Jou instantly snapped from his trance. "D-did you say something?" Ms. Flordelyn had the look of worry as she looked at Jou through the eyes, "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"_H-hai_."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"That wasn't part of your act, wasn't it?" Ms. Flordelyn asked.

"What part?" Jou asked back.

"Everything. You weren't acting." Ms. Flordelyn said, "It was your true feelings right now, wasn't it? No wonder everything seemed so real to me. And here, I thought that you had actually practiced for it." Ms. Flordelyn teased, but Jou was looking at the other direction with the same sad face he had before.

"What happened between you and Seto?"

Jou raised his head by the sound of the CEO's name. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's been around, Katsuya. Everyone is talking about the break up you both had. You barely talk anymore. Not even the constant bickers and taunts you two always had." Ms. Flordelyn crossed her arms, "And this is certainly bothering you and his studies. Both of your grades have been dropping ever since all of this fiasco happened."

"Really... I never knew..." Jou sounded uninterested.

"I can be your mother right now, Jounouchi. I'm the only one you can count on to right now." Ms. Flordelyn smiled, "I told you that I'll always be here to listen to you, remember?"

Jou looked at his teacher as he smiled wearily, "What good is it anyway? I'm worthless... I don't know which decision to choose. I wanted to tell him the truth... I really wanted to... but I'm scared."

"The truth? So are you saying that you kept something from him?"

Jou nodded, this is what he liked about Ms. Flordelyn... she always understood even though Jou was talking in riddles. "And that was it, I didn't tell him the truth! I just broke up with him... he's doesn't know the real reason! I mean, I can't tell him. It's something really unforgivable. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you too, Ms. Flor!"

"I know... by the looks of it, you're already having a hard time dealing with this." Ms. Flordelyn nodded. "I completely understand."

"Yeah... I'm glad you can. I doubt that _he's_ going to take it that easily."

"Ms. Flordelyn, the costumes are ready." Midori piped up in their conversation. "Okay, dear. I'll be right over." And with that, Ms. Flordelyn left the blonde.

"Jou?" Jou looked back at the familiar voice as he looked at Kazuki by the doorway. "C-can we talk for a while?"

To be continued.

Next time on "_A Certain Secret_"

"Who started it? You. If you hadn't actually kissed me! _He_ wouldn't have that much bullshit! _It's all **your fault!**_" - Jou

"Out of the way, mutt." - Seto

"I only have one master and that's Seto!" - Jou

"_Shut up!!!_" - Otogi

'Till then

"_Chapter 14: I Give Up_"


	15. Chapter 14: I Give Up!

**A Certain Secret **

Chapter 14: I Give Up

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"C-can we talk for a while?" Kazuki asked desperately. "There's nothing to talk about, Kazuki." Jou said despairingly, walking away from the black-haired boy. "Listen to what I have to say, Jou." Kazuki insisted as Jou stopped on his tracks.

"Like what? You're sorry?" Jou snapped, "Everything is over now, Kazuki! And it's all because of you! Seto and I broke up!"

"I thought you said that you never told him I kissed you! So why did you break up with him when you never did anything wrong?" Kazuki frowned, "There's something keeping you from telling him the truth, Jou! And I know it's not entirely _my_ fault!"

"Yeah? You really think so?!" Jou glared at the boy before him, "Who started it? You. If you hadn't actually kissed me! _He_ wouldn't have that much bull shit!" Slamming his fist to the wall, Jou had reopened his wound on his knuckles. "**It's all _your fault_**!!!"

Kazuki backed away a little. "How dare you say those things! D'you actually think that you have _nothing_ to do with this? Well, guess what? I wish I hadn't met you, Kazuki! _I hate you_!" Jou yelled. "Know what? You wanted the main role so much! _You_ have it! Cause I quit! There. You happy now? This was your main intention from the beginning!"

Kazuki stayed silent, looking down to the floor. "I don't want it." Kazuki answered, "I wanted to earn it by myself. I don't want it if you're just going to give it to me."

"You selfish bastard!" Jou smacked Kazuki right across the face. "So that's it, huh? You're just going to let other people suffer because of your own selfish ways!" Jou glared. "Our discussion is over." And with that, Jou walked away from his ebony-haired 'friend'.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Jou, we heard that Seto and you just broke up." Yugi said as he followed the blonde to the auditorium the next day. "Yeah... we did." Jou answered simply as he opened the doors.

"Is that all you have to say?" Yugi shrieked, walking in front of his best friend. "I mean, you two were in love! What happened?"

"_Were_, Yugi. You took the word right out of my mouth!" Jou snapped as he finally entered the auditorium with Midori, Akira and Kazuki waiting for him. "But, Jou." Yugi insisted.

Jou stopped and sighed out loud, "Look, Yugi. I wanted things to be okay between us... I really do. It's just... I- I made a wrong decision. A really _wrong_ decision. And I'm trying to accept the consequences that had brought me through my stupid answer!"

"Are you saying that that wrong decision made you _hate_ Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "No... I'm saying is... that wrong decision, forbids me to love Seto." Jou sadly said as he walked over to the stage. "Where's Ms. Flor?" Jou asked Midori as he prepared for practice.

"There's something wrong with Jou..." Yugi said to himself as Yami responded from inside of him, /Yes, it seems that someone else is behind all of this. But who?/

"Well, Yami... that's where we're here to find out for him!" Yugi vowed as he looked at Jou starting to act.

Midori, Akira and Kazuki acted to how their characters should portray. Midori was to be Jou's sister; Akira to be Jou's friend... and Kazuki was to be Jou's lover. Making Jou really uneasy and pissed at the concept. Everything will revolve around the song and none of them will have to memorize any lines. They would simply... act.

"We don't have to kiss, do we?" Jou grumbled, looking at Kazuki irritably. "No, Katsuya. You don't have to. It's actually two lovers breaking up, so there'll be no kissing scenes. Everything will be done through flashbacks and with you singing in the park. Is that clear?" Ms. Flordelyn asked.

The four of them nodded.

…O…o…O…o…O…

As Jou came out of the auditorium, he met up with a familiar face that gave him a glare at first. But soon, his face started to cower in humiliation. It was none other than Seto Kaiba. Facing away, Jou walked to the other direction but was abruptly stopped when a hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, making him fall to his bottom.

"Out of the way, mutt." Seto snapped as he walked briskly away from the blonde below him. Seeing the CEO for the first time in that week, Jou can't help but smile at his presence... but when he saw that the CEO had once again had those cold eyes, he gave out a saddened face. "Sorry." He muttered, running off to the other direction.

"Hn." Seto mocked as he closed his eyes... deep down inside, he knew it was hurting him. More than it could hurt his puppy. If things would turn out right again, he would make Jounouchi the happiest person alive.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou knew he shouldn't be this way, but it was all making him crazy that he can't stand it anymore. Wiping his tears away, he brushed off the dust on his pants and walked back to the school when he immediately bumped into someone. "S-sorry..." he muttered, looking up to see the CEO that he had once loved. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he hurried back inside...

Walking pass to the men's bathroom, he was abruptly pulled by a certain raven-haired duelist. "What have you been up to, _koi_?" Otogi smirked, holding Jou tightly around the wrist. "N-Nothing." Jou stuttered, "You didn't spill out on me, have you?"

"Hey! If I would've, then everyone would be glaring at you right now!" Jou mocked. "Good point. But you need to show your master a little more respect!" Otogi glared.

"I only have one master and that's Seto!"

"_Shut up!_" Otogi punched Jou across the face, leaving the blonde's cheek to turn black and blue. "Don't _ever_ mention his name in front of me ever again!" Grabbing Jou by the collar, he kissed Jou roughly as some blood seeped out from the corner of their lips. "_Iie!!!_" Jou yelled. "Let me go!"

The next thing he knew, he was slammed to a nearby wall and was left half-unconscious when he finally heard Otogi say, "Tell someone I did. And _you're_ going to get into trouble." And with that, everything went black.

…O…o…O…o…O…

/"Jounouchi. Jounouchi, are you okay?" Jou registered everything around him as he tried to focus his current blurry gaze. "Yugi?" Jou called, seeing the tri-colored hair of his best friend.

"Jou, are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly, looking over at the blonde's bandaged cheek and swollen lip. "I've been a worse situation. How did I get here?" Jou asked.

"You were late for P.E., we got worried and went out looking for you. That's where Honda and I found you on the floor of the bathroom." Yugi explained. "Oh, great!" Jou grumbled, "What time is it anyway?"

"4."

"What?! Classes are over an hour ago!" Jou shrieked, "Shit! I missed practice!"

"Jou, calm down! Ms. Flordelyn already knows about this." Yugi smiled, "Jou... who did this to you?" Yugi asked as Jou stopped, he felt his fists clenching open and close as he breathed out wearily, "I- I don't know, 'Yug." He lied, "All I remember... was being slammed into a wall..."

"You're not fully healed from your previous injury yet, Jou. Stay away from bullies, okay?" Yugi said with pure concern. "Yeah... tell them that." Jou muttered under his breath, "You're not a punk anymore and I don't want you to return to being one!" Yugi smirked, helping Jou stand. Jou smiled, "Thanks, Yugi."

As both friends stepped out of the infirmary, he saw a familiar face heading to the other direction in such haste. '_Seto_?' Jou thought, seeing the familiar briefcase and straight posture that reminded him of the CEO so much. He had to make sure; he was about to call to the other when Yugi cut him off, "Kaiba?" It was as if the King of Duelists could read his every thought.

The teen turned around, revealing himself to be _really_ Seto Kaiba. "School's over an hour ago. What're you doing here?" Yugi asked but when he saw that the two 'lovers' were looking into each other's eyes. "Oh. I see... okay, I'll leave you 2 alone then!" Yugi giggled.

"Y-Yugi." Jou called but Yugi had already left by then. It was an awkward situation, but Jou knew that he should do something about this.

"Are you alright?" Was all the CEO asked as he looked at Jou's eyes worriedly. Jou nodded, "Look, Seto. I know you're mad at me and all, and I know that things aren't going so good lately." He paused, "But, I want us to stay friends. There are things I can't explain and I think you can never understand them... I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Someday, I'll tell you... when all of these questions are over... I promise I'll tell you... I promise."/

("Wake up, mutt!")

"Like as if I care." Seto snapped, looking away from the blonde.

("I said, wake up!")

"Seto?"

"WAKE UP!!!"

And when Jou opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with none other than...

...Ryuuji Otogi.

To be continued.

Next time on "_A Certain Secret_"

"It's all my fault... It's my fault Jou and Kaiba broke up." - Kazuki

"No!!! Let go of me! Let go!!!" - Jou

"Where's Jou? Tell me where he is!" - Seto

"Seto! Seto, you have to come here quick! It's Jou! He's losing his mind!" - Kazuya

"**Leave me _alone!!!_**" - Jou

'Till then

"_Chapter 15: Caught in the Middle_"


	16. Chapter 15: Caught In The Middle

**A Certain Secret **

Chapter 15: Caught in the Middle

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Eh? He's not here?" Yugi asked Midori, Kazuki and Akira as the gang came inside the auditorium. "He never was. That's what _we_ were going to ask." Midori said. "You mean, Jou never came here?" Anzu gasped, "W-we thought he was practicing the whole afternoon."

"Hey! We were expecting to see him some time too. I mean, not that we didn't look for him or anything. We did. We just didn't find him anywhere. He's not even in the library or the men's room or anything." Akira said quickly and nervously. "Where could he have been? Kazuki, did you look for him too?" Midori asked as Kazuki spaced out.

"Kazuki... Kazuki, are you okay?" Midori waved her hand in front of the boy's eyes as Kazuki blinked for a few times, "Huh? What?"

"Kazuki, do you know something that we don't?"

…O…o…O…o…O…

"What the-? What the heck am I doing here?!" Jou yelled, seeing himself to be bound to a chair. "We took an afternoon off, Jou. Isn't that what you usually do before?" Otogi smiled.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Kazuki tried his best not to stutter. "It's all my fault..." Kazuki muttered, clutching his fists. "It's my fault Jou and Kaiba broke up."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"_Before_, Ryuuji. That was _before_. I don't cut class anymore!" Jou snapped. "Want to have some fun? It's not like we're going to lose anything, you know!" Otogi smirked, cupping Jou's face close to his. "Get your hands off of me, you pervert!" Jou snapped. "Ah. Ah. Ah. You're still in my control... remember that." Otogi smirked, taking out the same picture he used to blackmail Jou.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"What?!" Everyone gasped questionably. "Kazuki? What do you mean?" Midori asked as Kazuki shook his head. "Kaiba! We need to go to Kaiba!" Kazuki ran off, looking for the CEO everywhere, followed by the clueless Yugi and the others.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"I don't care anymore!!!" Jou yelled, "I'm sick of tired of you! You know what? The moment I get the hell out of here, I'm going to go straight up to Seto and confess to him! I'm going to bust you out and I'm certainly going to break you limb from limb!"

"Hmm? Is that so?" Otogi smiled, "Not if I can break you first..." He whispered to Jou's ears, sending shivers right across Jou's spine. The next thing he knew, Jou screamed bloody murder.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"I don't need to talk to _you_ nor anyone!" Seto snapped, walking away from the crowd. "Look, Kaiba! I'm the reason why Jou broke up with you!" Kazuki said as Seto turned to him. "I _know_!" Seto mocked, "So don't come near me!"

"Jou doesn't know that _you_ know! You weren't supposed to know!" Kazuki explained in riddles. Everyone looked at Kazuki intently, "What?" Seto gasped.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"No!!! Let go of me! Let go!!!" Jou screamed.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"It was Ryuuji. He blackmailed Jou into everything!" Kazuki informed.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"_Shut up!_"

"No! Seto!!! Seto!!!"

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Wait!" Seto shouted, "Tell me everything that you know!"

"I kissed Jou during practice one time! Ryuuji took a photo of us when Jou slammed me into the wall. He didn't kiss me! He was trying to get off of me! You got the wrong idea about everything, Kaiba! Jou loves you and Ryuuji is making him his toy! I heard everything! Ryuuji wants to take over Kaiba Corporation and he's just trying to destroy both of your relationship in order to do so!" Kazuki explained, realization hit Seto.

"I don't believe you. Otogi is my business partner and he would _never_ betray me. And Jou would tell me _everything_, he wouldn't keep any secrets from me." Seto snapped. "Ryuuji had too much evidence! Who told you I kissed Jou? Let me guess, Ryuuji Otogi, right?" Kazuki glared, Seto was lost for words.

"Ryuuji was supposed to keep that secret from you. He promised Jou that he wouldn't tell... and in return, he would take Jou for himself. But he didn't. He told you _and_ he kept Jou for himself! He has everything at the palm of his hands. And soon, he's going to take your corporation too! He's taking everything away from you!"

"That explains a lot, Kaiba..." Yami agreed.

"No! I... I can't believe it." Seto shook his head disbelievingly.

"Just say it! You don't believe me!" Kazuki corrected, "But you _have_ to believe Jou! Jou had nothing to do with this... he's just caught in the middle for the sake of you!"

Seto stayed quiet. "I know you believe in Jou. I know you do." Kazuki muttered. "You have to... cause he still loves you!" Without waiting for more words, Seto grabbed his briefcase and stormed out of the hallways.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou ran.

He ran as fast as he could to where his legs may take him. Anywhere. Anywhere. He wanted to be at home, where he could just curl up and die. But no, his father was there. It would make him worried.

He didn't want that. He was lucky enough that he could be set free from the Dice Master. He didn't want to come home, but his legs brought him there anyway.

"Katsu. _Ogai_-" Kazuya suddenly stopped when he saw his son, half-walking half-limping with numerous cuts and bruises. "Katsuya!" Kazuya gasped, walking over to his son and helping him walk, but Jou simply pushed his father's hands away and aimed for the kitchen drawers, taking out some sandpaper and proceeding up to his room.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"It's over, Ryuuji! I'm going to personally sue you for this!" Seto grabbed Otogi from the collar and punched him right across the face, sending Otogi flying to the other side of his living room. "Where's Jou? Tell me where he is!"

"I... I let him go..." Otogi whispered.

"What?" Yugi gasped. "Go. Go where?"

"I don't know where he went! I told him to get out of my sight!" Otogi softly said, wiping the blood off of his face.

****

Flashback

"Seto... Seto..." Jou whispered with his eyes closed as he faced away from the man on top of him who was currently pinning him down to the bed. "Jou." Otogi snarled angrily as he took Jou's chin and lifted the blonde's gaze to him.

"I told you not to mention his name in front of me!"

"**Shut up**! Why shouldn't I? He's the man I love! Not you! You're nothing but a selfish bastard! I hate you! I hate you! **I hate you!!!**" Jou yelled. Otogi stopped at his tracks as he saw everything that he had done to the blonde below him. Numerous cuts and bruises started to appear in Jou's delicate body as Otogi continued glaring.

"Get out of my sight! **Get out!!!**"

Flashback ends

"Bastard." Seto cursed under his breath as he ran out of the DDM Master's house and set off to look for Jou once again. Lady Luck was on their side when his phone suddenly rang, making the gang stop on their hunt. "Seto! Seto, you have to come here quick! It's Jou! He's losing his mind!" Kazuya panicked from the other side of the line.

"What?"

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Katsu. S-Stop it!" Kazuya yelled, wrestling the sandpaper out of Jou's hand. "Let go, dad! It's my decision! Don't decide things for me!" Jou yelled.

"You're hurting yourself, Katsu! Get a hold of yourself!" Jou pushed Kazuya back as he took the sandpaper out of the old man's reach, walking to the bathroom with only his pants on and turning on the shower. Using the sandpaper as a bath pouf, he used it as a scrubbing pad and began rubbing off the 'dirt' he felt.

"Katsu! You're bleeding!"

"**Leave me _alone!!!_**" Jou yelled at the top of his lungs as he dropped on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "He would never understand! He would never understand!" Jou sobbed, dropping the blood-soaked sandpaper to the crimson water being drained by the duct of their bathroom.

"Uuuuuuggghhh!!!" Jou yelled angrily and irritably to his heart's content as he slammed his fist to the ground, making the water splash all around him. "Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it!!!_"

"Puppy!" Kazuya had a smile on his face when he heard Seto's voice, as the CEO entered their bathroom. "Puppy, stop it! Get out of the water now! Everything's over!"

"That's right! Everything's over! Nothing will be right ever again!" Jou snapped. "Why don't you just **leave me alone**?!"

"Jou, I'm sorry I made you go through everything! It's my fault! I'm the one to be blamed... please come with me!" Seto said as he approached the blonde and embraced him. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I'm dirty, Seto! He raped me! He _raped_ me!" Jou yelled.

"Puppy..."

"No! Let me go! Let. Me. **_Go!!!_**"

To be continued.

Next time on "_A Certain Secret_"


	17. Chapter 16: A Heavy Heart

**A Certain Secret **

Chapter 16: Heavy Heart

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"How is he?" Kazuki asked Kazuya as everyone except Seto, settled on the living room below. "He's finally asleep. It took Seto a lot of effort just to calm him down." Kazuya sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Kids these days." He muttered, "What made Jou so upset like this? He hasn't done anything this serious like this before. I mean, he tried committing suicide but this is totally different and... Shocking!" Kazuya exclaimed, "I've never seen him so broken before."

"I'm the one to be blamed for all of this. I'm really sorry, Mr. Jounouchi." Kazuki muffled a whisper as he looked away from the gang. Kazuya placed a hand on Kazuki's shoulder as he looked at the boy, "Tell me what happened. I'm a type of person who listens through the heart, not by ears." Kazuya smiled, "I'm sure you did it for a reason."

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou moaned in his sleep as he sniffed, tears were still spilling from his eyes as Seto hugged the blonde tightly, kissing him in the head once in a while. "I'm so sorry, puppy... I'm so sorry." Seto whispered in Jou's ears, kissing the blonde on the forehead. They had been this way for a while now and Seto was having such a heavy heart for making his puppy suffer all this much.

Looking closely at the blonde's face, he noticed that Jou's eyes were all puffed up and red while his lips were as pale and dry as ever. Realization suddenly came to him that Jou had been crying a lot lately... and this had him even worried than before.

"S-Seto..." Jou muttered from his dream, which brought back Seto into reality. "I'm here." Seto softly said, pulling his coat over Jou's delicate frame.

Jou slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the brunette as he felt on the verge of crying once again. "I'm sorry." Jou whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Jou said and instantly jumped into Seto's arms as he hugged the CEO tightly. "Jou... you are not at fault. I'm the one who should ask forgiveness!" Seto smiled, a single tear dropping on Jou's shoulder.

"I'll never keep anything from you again! Please don't hate me!" Jou sobbed, burying his face to Seto's shoulder. "I love you... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jou. So please stop crying now." Seto smiled, leaning up to the blonde as he kissed him fully to the lips. "Please? I'm here. Everything's going to be all right now. I know everything." Jou blinked back all the tears, "You know... everything? B-but, how?"

"Kazuki told us. He knew... he heard everything. He knew that you were in Otogi's hands all along..." Seto explained.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"I vowed to myself that I would pay back for what I did to Jou. I followed him everywhere... trying to figure out who's behind all of this. But when I got into the men's bathroom, I suddenly heard both of them in there. They were fighting. And the next thing I knew, Jou was being dragged out of the men's bathroom by Otogi." Kazuki explained.

Kazuya sighed. "I really can't say that what you did to Jou was nothing."

"I know..." Kazuki nodded. "But, I'm glad that you followed him everywhere. I'm glad you were able to witness a lot of things." Kazuya smiled. "I owe you a lot... for saving my son's life." Kazuki looked up at the older Jounouchi as he felt himself smile.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou looked away in humiliation and dropped his head. "You had me worried. And I thought you really loved someone else already." Seto joked as he laughed. Hearing no laughter from the blonde, he stopped and waited for the blonde to say something. "How can I do that? I have always loved you... I can't let you go just like that." Jou buried his face on his knees as he hugged himself. Seto looked at Jou silently.

"I know I'm stupid and I make the stupidest decisions. I should've just refused his offer and just told you the truth! I shouldn't have kept that secret from you." Jou murmured, blaming himself for everything. "B-But... I- I was scared... th-that he might hurt... he said he would... and that Kaiba Corporation would go down!"

Seto looked at his puppy worriedly. "Pup, I don't care even if I have to lose all of my belongings. As long as I don't lose you and Mokuba..." Seto smiled, "The both of you are my family now... and Jounouchi-_san_ too, of course!"

Seto instantly pulled Jou close to him as he buried his face at the back of Jou's head. "Don't think about it. You just had a hard time choosing the right decision." Seto said. "Then I should train my brain to work faster and smarter the next time." Jou chuckled forcibly and sadly as he held Seto's arm around him tightly.

"I love you just the way you are." Seto said, pulling Jou's face to his and kissing him passionately. "Now, stop crying!" Seto grinned, "You have wasted so much tears... I promise I'll make you smile every day, every minute, every second. Tears don't suit your beautiful face." Jou blushed as he gave out a small smile.

"See? I'm starting to make you smile." Seto said, holding Jou's cheek and nuzzling it softly. Jumping into Seto's arms, he nuzzled his cheek unto Seto's chest like a small puppy and hugged the brunette tight, "Thanks, Seto..." Jou smiled. Seto can't help but smiled back, ruffling Jou's messy hair.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Good night, Mr. Jounouchi!" Midori greeted as she gave a short curtsy for the old man. "Thanks for your time!" Kazuki bowed slowly, ashamed to look at the older Jounouchi's face. "No biggie!" Kazuya gave out a V to Jou's three new friends and waved at them as they left the apartment.

"We should get going now too..." Yugi said as Yami nodded, "It's getting late. At least Jou's back."

"Send him our regards and blessings, Mr. Jounouchi!" Honda gave a thumb-up followed by the smiling Anzu. "Thanks, Yugi... Yami... Honda... and Anzu." Kazuya smiled as the 4 friends left. As the door closed to their apartment, Seto came down with a weary Jou beside him. "Katsu." Kazuya smiled widely as he approached his son, embracing the blonde afterwards. "Why do you always make me worry?!" He exclaimed, making Jou all guilty again.

"Sorry, Dad... guessed I exaggerated too much." Jou muttered, "I just can't stand it..."

"I understand." Kazuya smiled, "Are you guys going out again tonight?" Seto nodded, "_You_ are coming with us, actually." Seto said. "And why should I?" Kazuya teased, "What if I say 'no'?"

"Come on, Dad!" Jou insisted, giving out a small smile. "We want you to meet Mokuba. He's Seto's little brother and he's really sweet, I'm sure you'll like him."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Jou _nii-san_!!!" Mokuba smiled happily as he latched unto Jou's waist and hugged him from there, "I'm so glad you guys are back together! You don't how it was so gloomy here at home!" Mokuba pouted slightly, smirking over at Seto. Jou smiled at the cheerful boy below him as he took a few steps back.

"Mokie... this is my father..." Jou introduced as Kazuya walked in to Mokuba. "Y-you're that man!" Mokuba pointed, "Who threw me into the wall!!!" Kazuya blushed in humiliation as he scratched his nose nervously. "Mokuba!" Seto scolded as Mokuba giggled, "I'm sorry... that was rude of me! _Onii-san_ told me that you guys played a lot of things together!"

"Umm... yeah... we did." Kazuya laughed, embarrassed that he acted the way of how a kid would. "Let's go to the amusement park then!" Mokuba cheered as Jou and Seto laughed. "Sounds good?" Seto asked as Jou nodded, "Anywhere's fine..." And as Jou smiled, he glanced at his father who also bore a huge smile.

Jou blinked for a while with soft eyes. _'I've never seen oyajii so happy before...'_

( - Like I said, I'm making a prelude to this one. Sorry I didn't decide to make the first saga first... XD hehehe...)

…O…o…O…o…O…

"There you are." Seto said as he saw Jou standing on top of the cliff, looking at the bright lights of the city. Jou smiled, "This reminded me of 'The Place', everything looks just the like the same from here and there... except I can see Kaiba Corporation from here." Jou pointed as Seto chuckled.

"It's pretty hard to miss, _ne_?" Seto asked. "Yeah." Jou answered. "I like 'The Place' better though." Seto commented as Jou looked at his lover, "Why's that?"

Seto silenced, "Because I don't get to see Kaiba Corporation from there. It makes me forget about it and it makes me forget all of my problems there!" He smiled. "See? I told you that not even _you_, a multi-billionaire can resist it!" Jou beamed as Seto held Jou's hand in his. "Thank you, Jou... for making my life the best one ever."

Jou looked at their hands intertwining as he brought Seto's hand up to his cheek, "I miss this feeling." Jou said as he kissed Seto's hand, "On that week that we weren't able to be with each other was the worst week I ever had. I really can't acknowledge your gratitude for me for bringing you the best time of your life." Jou answered softly.

"But I still want to give you the best out of your life!" Jou vowed as he smiled at Seto. Seto pulled Jou closer to him as he hugged the blonde tightly. "You really don't think about yourself, do you?" Seto asked as he sniffed the fragrant scent of the blonde.

"_Onii-san_!!!" Mokuba called as the lovers slowly broke off. Both Seto and Jou instantly laughed as they saw Kazuya and Mokuba bringing a _lot_ of stuffed toys and cotton candy towards them. "Whoa! Where did all of _those_ come from?" Jou laughed as Mokuba grinned widely. "We won them all! Jounouchi-_san_ really knocked those bottles good!" Mokuba laughed as Seto smirked.

"You two had so much fun, didn't you?" Seto asked. "We sure did!" The both of them said in unison as the 2 lovers laughed. This was the beginning of a beautiful family.

To be continued.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Next time on "A Certain Secret"

"I just needed some time to think. He should've known me that well, Yugi… I thought he would tell me right away if something were bothering him! I thought we trusted each other…" - **Seto**

"And... I- I'm really disappointed…" - **Seto**

"Don't forget, you chose to believe Otogi more than you could've believed in Jou. You only saw the picture and yet you already judged my best friend! You should've known him that well, Kaiba. I thought you guys trusted each other." - **Yugi**

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you saying, Seto?" - **Jou**

'Til then

"_Chapter 17: Benefit of a Doubt_"


	18. Chapter 17: Benefit of a Doubt

****

A Certain Secret

Chapter 17: Benefit of a Doubt

****

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

****

By: Klyukaizer

****

…O…o…O…o…O…

Knock. Knock.

Ms. Flordelyn raised her head to find Jounouchi Katsuya standing in front of her office. "Jounouchi... welcome back! I heard from Yugi about what happened." Ms. Flordelyn stood up and approached the blonde, "Just so you'll know, Ryuuji Otogi had been expelled from the school. Don't worry... no one knows this except the principal and me."

Jou looked at Ms. Flordelyn with relieved eyes as he wrapped his arms around his teacher's shoulder. "Thanks, Ms. Flor. You're like a mother to me!" Ms. Flordelyn flushed crimson as she embraced the blonde back. "Y-You're welcome, Katsuya..."

****

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Hey there!"

"Aaaahhh!!!" Jou screamed, dropping the sketchpad from his desk, only to look up and seeing Seto. "Geez, don't scare me like that, Seto!" Jou panted nervously as he picked up the fallen notebook. "What're you doing, pup?" Seto asked, "Ms. Flor wants to see you for practice right away!"

"Aww, man! I forgot all about it again!" Jou chuckled as he kept his things.

"Let me see what you made, puppy..."

"N-n-no! I mean, n-not now. It's-it's not finished yet. Umm... bye!" Jou stuttered as he left the brunette alone in the empty classroom. But Seto followed his lover and tried snatching away the pad. "Come on, show it to me!" Seto insisted as Jou smiled deviously. "No way! You'll make fun of me!" Jou chuckled. "Me? Make fun of you?" Seto asked in defense, "Come on, puppy." He insisted as Jou stuck out his tongue to the CEO. "Not a chance!!!"

And with that, the blonde ran playfully to the auditorium followed by a laughing CEO.

****

…O…o…O…o…O…

Seto left the auditorium unnoticed by Jou as he walked out of the school. Things were still bothering him -- about the fact that Jou didn't confide to him when he knew he was in big trouble. "Kaiba?" Seto's thoughts were interrupted when Yugi approached him, "Kaiba… you have to tell Jou soon about this." Yugi said sadly, looking at the CEO with worried eyes.

"The both of you love each other and I'm sure he'll understand." Yugi was the only one who knew about this. He was able to figure out everything just by the CEO's glint of sadness.

"Yeah, I know he will…" Seto smiled, "I just needed some time to think. He should've known me that well, Yugi… I thought he would tell me right away if something were bothering him! I thought we trusted each other…"

Yugi was speechless for a moment, "Sometimes, there are decisions you have to make without the other knowing." Yugi said, "He just made a wrong turn. I guess, he didn't want you to get involved in this mess… without knowing that you already were."

"I can't forgive Ryuuji for this." Seto cursed as he clutched his fists. "And... I- I'm really disappointed…"

"To whom? To Jounouchi?" Yugi questioned, "You made a wrong decision too, Kaiba… if you haven't forgotten!" Yugi looked at Kaiba straight in the eye, defending for his best friend.

"Don't forget, you chose to believe Otogi more than you could've believed in Jou. You only saw the picture and yet you already judged my best friend! You should've known him that well, Kaiba. I thought you guys trusted each other." Yugi exclaimed. This time, it was Seto who was speechless… being told off by the exact words that he had said before.

"I think you should see this…" Yugi ended the argument as he took out a piece of folded paper from his backpack. "I found it in the auditorium... he must've dropped it on the way out." Seto opened it with pure curiosity and the moment he did, it made his eyes widened. It was the picture Jou drew that he had refused to let Seto see.

__

/"Come on, show it to me!" Seto insisted as Jou smiled deviously. "No way! You'll make fun of me!" Jou chuckled. "Me? Make fun of you?" Seto asked in defense, "Come on, puppy." He insisted as Jou stuck out his tongue to the CEO. "Not a chance!!!"/

There was a smile on Seto's face when he finally gave a small chuckle. "I love it… it's really… wonderful." Seto commented softly. Touching the portrait one last time before handing it to Yugi, he saw that the picture was about him and Jou standing on the cliff of the amusement park, looking into the bright lights of the city during the night.

"No, I think you should return it to him... and by then, tell him how you feel... if doubtful things add up one by one, there's bound to be a very big misunderstanding between you guys! So I suggest you start now with these little problems." Yugi informed.

"He loves you, Kaiba... there was not once in his life that he stopped talking about you." Yugi smirked, "It was Kaiba this, Kaiba that. When we found out about his crush on you, he made us keep it as a secret. And yeah, I'm sure you already know what happened. But he still kept on talking about you, 'Seto's really amazing', 'Seto's really cool', 'But I'm sure Seto hates me'. That's what he always says."

Seto blinked, "I... I never hated him..."

"Then don't make him think that way." Yugi paused, "Tell him, Seto... Okay?"

Seto went dead silent.

****

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Alright! That's it everyone! Be sure to be here early this Sunday! The show starts at 8 am." Ms. Flordelyn announced as all the participants from different year levels shouted "Yes!" in acknowledgement. When Jou was about to leave the auditorium, a black-haired boy abruptly stopped him.

"Can we talk for minute?" He asked as Jou looked at him, "Sure, Kazuki..." The raven-haired boy led the way as Jou and Kazuki walked back inside the auditorium.

"Look, Jou... about what happened, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Kazuki." Jou said, making Kazuki blink in confusion. "It's... it's really okay... it wasn't entirely your fault. I know I've said such harsh things! Sorry, buddy!" Jou chuckled. "I-I'm sorry too..." Kazuki said, "It was foolish of me to kiss you like that! I mean, I knew you never liked me... I was really confused that time."

"A lot has happened during this 'problem' and it made my eyes open a little bit wider. This situation made me realize that other people have feelings too and that they get hurt as well. So, I should be more careful with my decisions next time." Jou smiled as Kazuki felt himself blushing at Jou's _kawaii _features.

"Y-yeah..." Kazuki agreed silently, "Th-thanks, Jou. That's all... I wanted to say..." Jou smiled, "Thanks, Kazuki... for saving Seto and my relationship!" And with that, Jou gave a short wave to the raven boy. But before he could leave, he glanced back one more time to Kazuki.

"Hey, Kazuki. Would you, Midori and Akira care to hang-out with us sometimes?" Jou asked as Kazuki stuttered, "U-Umm... s-sure! We'd love to!" Jou smiled widely, "Great! See you on Sunday?" Jou waved as he finally ran out of the auditorium, leaving a smiling Kazuki behind. _'Thanks, Jou...'_

****

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Seto?" Jou knocked on the CEO's bedroom door as he entered the sophisticated room. "S-Seto...?" He called but gasped when he saw the portrait he made being enlarged into a painting that was hung on the wall right across Seto's bed. "Does the place look good now?" Seto asked as Jou jumped at the sudden voice. "H-How did you find it? I was looking all over for it!" Jou panicked as he approached the brunette.

"Yugi found it in the auditorium, said you must've dropped it when you were about to leave." Seto explained. "So this was the portrait you didn't want me to see, eh?" Seto smirked as Jou blushed, "Umm... y-yeah... d-d'you like it?" Jou asked as Seto smiled, "I love it."

"I... I was going... t-to give it to you anyway..." Jou blushed. "Thank you, puppy..." Seto smiled and embraced the blonde. "Puppy... can you answer me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy being with me? Is this really the best choice that we are back together?" Seto asked as Jou pulled away from the brunette, "Wh-what do you mean? What are you saying, Seto?"

****

To be continued.

Next time on "A Certain Secret"

__

"Are you happy being with me? Is this really the best choice that we are back together?" - **Seto**

"I knew I was betraying your trust, but I still pulled through it. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Seto." - **Jou**

"I don't hate you, okay?! I never hated you even though we used to fight a lot! You may have hated me but I never hated you! There wasn't a time when I did!" -** Jou**

"Please believe me this time." - **Jou**

"I believe you. I always have." - **Seto**

"Where's Kazuki?! The show's about to start!" - **Jou**

'Til then

"_Chapter 18: Decision_"


	19. Chapter 18: Decision

A Certain Secret

Chapter 18: Decision

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Are you happy being with me? Is this really the best choice that we are back together?" Seto asked as Jou pulled away from the brunette, "Wh-what do you mean? What are you saying, Seto?" Jou trembled, feeling as if things were about to turn topsy-turvy again.

"I... I am still confused..." Seto whispered, "I... I don't understand why you did the things that you _shouldn't_ have done. And didn't do the things that you _should've_ done." Seto said as Jou looked at him nervously. "Are you saying that you are not satisfied of the things that I just did? Are you saying that you don't like my decisions?"

"No... Y-Yes. I mean... God, Jou! Why? Why don't you trust me?" Seto exclaimed, walking away from the blonde. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth? I would've understood! I would've helped you kick Otogi's ass!" Sighing, he felt two strong and terrified arms wrapping around him as Jou leaned in on Seto's back.

"I'm sorry... I thought that you might take things in a wrong way. Otogi made it sound so complicated. I was scared and he only gave me one chance to make my decision. I knew I was betraying your trust, but I still pulled through it. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Seto." Jou said as he buried his face to Seto's overcoat, feeling hot tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Jou..."

"But... Wh-why didn't you believe me then?" It was Jou's turn to ask this question as he tightened his grip around the CEO. "Why did you believe Otogi more than me when he showed you the picture? Did you actually think that I was only making fun of you?" Jou sobbed, "I don't hate you, okay?! I never hated you even though we used to fight a lot! You may have hated me but I never hated you! There wasn't a time when I did!"

Seto felt his eyes widened. "Please believe me this time." Jou whispered, making all his tears fall down to his neck when he closed his eyes. "I... I never thought of it that way, Katsuya..." Seto said as Jou sniffed. Breaking the chain of Jou's arm around him, Seto looked at Jou seriously as he held the blonde's chin up to his face.

"I never thought of you making fun of me. Nor do I hate you. We may have fought a lot before but I did those to be with you always. To be close to you without anyone getting suspicious." Seto said, "It's not because I hated you... I believe you. I always have. It's just... it- it was difficult for me. I- I was confused, angry and sad when you broke up with me with no reason at all. When I saw the picture, I felt... betrayed. As if I was saying 'So that's why he broke up with me! He didn't want to tell me the truth!' I was blinded by my anger, Katsu..."

"H-How am I supposed to react when you didn't even tell me why..." Seto whispered, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jou nodded, while tears poured down from his face. "Guess we made wrong decisions." Jou said. "No one is perfect." Seto continued. "We are Human, after all." Jou added as Seto smiled, "Yeah..."

"Are you happy with me?" Seto asked again, "Is it really the right choice that we're back together?"

"Yes and yes." Jou nodded, "This is one decision that is never wrong. This is one decision that I'll never regret." Jou embraced Seto as he leaned in closer to Seto's neck; "I love you... I love you so much." He whispered, kissing the CEO by the neck. "I love you too, puppy... I love you too..." Lifting Jou's chin up again, he leaned down to give the blonde a kiss.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"You must come, Dad... I want you to come." Jou pleaded as wore his costume for their presentation. Jou wore an all-white outfit; a turtleneck sweater covered by his white overcoat and a pair of white pants. "I'm sorry, Katsu. I promised someone that I would go see 'em. But I'll come over if the time is still right." Kazuya said as he looked at his watch, "The program starts at 8, right? Will your song be the first one to be presented?"

"Um... it's the 5th actually..." Jou said as Kazuya smiled, "I have plenty of time then. I'll come, Katsu."

"Promise?" Jou asked like a small child. "I promise." Kazuya said sadly, feeling as if he cannot keep that promise.

BEEP. BEEP.

Looking out the window, Jou spotted a red ferrari parked outside their doorstep. "Oh, there's Seto now." Jou said as he opened the door to their apartment, "I'll be going now... please come, Dad. I really want you to come." Jou said once again before leaving. "Wish me luck."

Kazuya smiled. As Seto's car pulled away, Kazuya looked out the window of the leaving car with one more sigh, "Good luck, Katsuya..."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Kaiba-_san_." Seto looked over his shoulder as he saw Kazuki dressed in a tuxedo with a red flower at the right side of his chest, a hat that looked like a magician's hat on top of his head and a white eye mask patched on Kazuki's upper face. "Kazuki." Seto greeted emotionlessly, "You look like you're going to a costume party..."

"That's the point." Kazuki smiled, "I'm supposed to meet my 'ex-lover' at a masquerade and be his 'secret partner'." Seto raised his eyebrow in confusion; "Jou told me the story was just about two lovers who had a break-up. I thought it was only going to be acted in a park ambiance or something."

"Yeah... that was the plan, until Ms. Flordelyn changed it. Midori's not playing as Jou's sister anymore, but is going to be the girl who fell in love with him. And Akira is now playing as the jealous ex-boyfriend of Midori." Kazuki explained as Seto laughed, "Yes, indeed that is Ms. Flordelyn we are talking about."

Kazuki smiled at the CEO's sarcastic comment. "I'm truly sorry, Kaiba-_san_, for kissing Jou before."

"You already told me that, Kazuki. I've already forgotten about that." Seto said. "But still, I can't get over it!" Kazuki protested, "That's why I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Eh?" Seto blinked.

…O…o…O…o…O…

"Where's Kazuki?!" Jou panicked as he looked all over the backstage. "The show's about to start!"

"Jounouchi, don't worry! He's already at his place! Now calm down and breathe!" Ms. Flordelyn smiled as she calmed Jou down. "Okay, breathe!" Jou nodded, "Argh!!! I can't calm down!!!" They were all suddenly silenced when the speakers roar, "... We have 'My Immortal' by Class-", from the emcee.

"That's us! Go!!!" Midori shrieked, pushing Jou to the stage to present. _'Seto... Dad... Mokuba... Yugi... Yami... Anzu... Honda... Ryou... I hope you guys are watching this. This one's for you!'_

…O…o…O…o…O…

/ "I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears./

Jou walked to the middle of the stage to where his 'school' was and sat by the 'school grounds', singing softly and solemnly, emoting everything he felt with his acting.

/ But if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone./

Standing up, Jou headed to a 'tree', to where he saw a heart carved into it with his and his 'lover's' initials. Punching it, he hugged himself and left the 'tree', walking into a new ambiance.

/ These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time cannot erase /

He walked into a new scene to where he was at home, thrashing around all of his things to the floor and sliding beside the wall. Burying his face in pain, he clutched some parts of his hair. But through it all, Jou glanced through the audience and looked for the special people he is presenting for. But none of them were there and this made him really depressed.

/ When you'd cried I'd wiped away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still had all of me. /

To be continued.

Next time on "A Certain Secret"

"Onii-san!!!" - **Shizuku**

"Sh-Shizuku?!" - **Jou**

"You did this, didn't you?" - **Jou**

'Til then

"_Chapter 19: Family_"


	20. Chapter 19: Family

A Certain Secret

Chapter 19: Family

Summary: Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

By: Klyukaizer

…O…o…O…o…O…

The play had progressed to where Midori and Akira entered... and to where Midori had latched to Jou to enter the masquerade with him.

/ I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along. /

Akira 'glared' at Jou for stealing his 'girlfriend' and soon afterwards, the masked man appeared bringing a red rose for Jou. Jou and Kazuki danced the whole song as Midori 'glared' at the man, pushing Akira's hand away from her.

/ When you'd cried I'd wiped away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still had all of me. /

Jou danced with his 'prince' all night as looked into his eyes. Somehow, those eyes looked kind of familiar.

/ Me.../

Wait a minute! Kazuki doesn't have blue eyes! This person isn't Kazuki!!!

/ Me.../

The man leaned down to Jou as Jou stepped back a little, afraid that the man might do something to him. And as the song finally ended, they shared a kiss, making the whole crowd of the audience cheer in such a loud resonance. Jou pulled away as soon as the curtains dropped and covered them from the whole crowd as Jou frowned.

"Wh-why the heck did you kiss me?! Th-that wasn't in the script." Jou yelled in anger, "Y-you kissed me, bastard! Wh-who the heck are you?! You're not Kazuki!!!" He trembled, backing away from the man, "S-Seto, I-I'm sorry..." he muttered. As the man took off his mask and hat, he laughed silently, "It's me, puppy..."

Jou's eyes widened when he saw Seto standing before him. "S-Seto?!"

"Wh-what are you doing here? I mean, where's Kazuki?" Jou gasped, looking for the other boy. "Kazuki asked me to take his place..." Seto explained, smiling at the shocked face of his puppy. "But... why?" Jou blinked.

"To buy more time..." Seto smiled, looking at the backstage entrance. "Buy more time for what?!" Jou panicked.

"_Onii-san_!!!" Jou's eyes suddenly went wide as he recognized that voice. "Sh-Shizuku?!" Jou exclaimed happily, seeing the redhead running towards his brother. "_Onii-san_!!!" Shizuku yelled, running to her brother's arms and hugging him tightly. "_Onii-san_, I missed you so much!"

"Same here, Shizu." Jou whispered happily, nuzzling the back of Shizuku's head. "Katsuya..." Jou lifted his head as he saw his father and mother walking towards the group as he gave out the widest smile he ever had. "_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_... y-you guys made it!" Jou wailed happily, looking at each and every member of his family.

"You were great, Katsuya... definitely great!" Jounouchi Sara smiled proudly at her son. "Umm... Th-thanks..." Jou blushed embarrassingly, "_Tou-san_, is this what you meant when you were going to meet some people along?" Kazuya laughed as he nodded, "Your mom, your sister and I had a lot of things to talk about during the ride here, Katsu." Kazuya said as he remembered the first serious family talk he ever had with his family.

"What're **you** doing here? We're expecting to see Kaiba Seto, not **you**." Sara snapped, glaring at her ex-husband. "Look, Sara. I can explain and now is not the time." Kazuya said but was cut off by Shizuku, "Papa, what is the meaning of all of this? Please tell us..." Shizuku softly requested as Kazuya nodded, "I'll explain on the way to Katsu's school..."

…O…o…O…o…O…

"I'm still not convinced that you are a changed man, Kazuya. I'm just here to see Katsuya." Sara glared from the backseat. "All of this is for Katsu. I don't want you to ruin this special day... everything has been difficult for Katsu lately, so please keep all of your anger towards me to yourself until all of this is over! I now you're just going to scream at my face... I don't want Katsu to see us fighting again." Kazuya frowned.

"Oh, great! So now **I'm** the dictator!" Sara snapped angrily. "Kaa-san, yamette!" Shizuku scolded, looking at her father from the passenger's seat. "Tou-san... what do you mean by 'everything'? What happened to nii-san?" Shizuku asked worriedly. Kazuya continued driving in silence as Sara listened intently from the back.

"A classmate... took advantage of him." Kazuya started slowly, "Making him choose between Seto and that other person. That classmate of his though had some connections with Seto and threatened Katsu that if Katsu wouldn't choose him, something wrong would happen to Seto's company... and we all know how Katsuya decides things, don't we?"

"He went with his classmate, didn't he?" Shizuku guessed as Kazuya nodded, "He broke up with Seto and went with that kid, even though he still loved Seto. He got... He got raped... by that kid." Kazuya gulped down a lump of saliva as he heard both Sara and Shizuku gasp. "Oh my God." Sara shook her head in disbelief. "Kazuya, what happened after?"

"He went ballistic!" Kazuya exclaimed, "He took out some sandpaper and started scrubbing off the dirt he felt... he said he was tainted and that he was dirty! It wasn't until then that Seto arrived and calmed him down."

"Onii-san..." Shizuku whispered in shock.

"That's why we can't let this happen once again! Katsuya had passed a lot of challenges already and he almost broke to it all. I don't want those things to happen to him ever again!" Kazuya vowed as both female Jounouchi's nodded in agreement.

Flashback ends

…O…o…O…o…O…

"You guys finally had a chat?" Jou smiled happily, not even knowing what his family was talking about. Looking back to the hallway, Jou saw the CEO standing a few meters away from their group as he went back to the brunette.

"You did this, didn't you?" Jou smiled, hugging the multi-billionaire. "Not exactly... Jounouchi-_san_ and I did." Seto smiled back, looking at Jou's puppy-dog eyes. "You did this for me?" Jou asked while blinking, "Wh-why?"

"Because I want you to see how special you are to your family, to your friends and especially to me." Seto smiled. "I am? Pfft. Yeah, right! I'm no Mary Sue or anything, am I?" Jou laughed as Seto clunked Jou's head playfully, "Silly mutt." He said as Jou chuckled.

"Jou!" Looking to the other direction, Seto and Jou smiled as Yugi, Mokuba and the others ran to them from the backstage entrance. "_Minna_!" Jou smiled happily. Indeed, this was what Jou really wanted. For everyone special to him to be there all at once and to feel all of their warmth and love.

His Family.

Jumping up to Seto's arms, he kissed the CEO passionately with a happy face and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. The lovers lasted that way for a long time. Only then did they break away when the curtains were raised up again and everyone in the bystanders looking at them that way with applauds and cheers everywhere.

Blushing madly, both of them started to walk away when a snickering Honda stopped them. Realization hit him when Jou knew who opened the curtains, "Honda!!!" He wailed, chasing the spiked-haired boy around the back.

Yes, indeed, things were going really well... and things couldn't be better than they already are.

End?

Or to be continued?

You decide...

R&R if you want me to continue, guys! ;)


	21. Upshot: With Me, Forever

**A Certain Secret**

**Upshot:** With me, forever...

**Summary: **Jou is angry with Yugi and the others. Why…? Let's just say a certain Pharaoh slipped a certain secret to a certain CEO. How will Jou be able to stand the rejection? What happen when somebody else comes along? Implied Shounen-ai.

**By: **Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"You guys sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Jou asked, giving Shizuku a hug before smiling at his sister. "I already missed a lot of classes, _nii-san_. But we promise we'll come back during the holidays to catch up with your birthday!" Shizuku smiled as she hugged her brother one last time. "Sheesh! Go already!" Jou laughed as Shizuku laughed along with him.

"Where's mom?" Jou asked as the two siblings looked at their parents talking from the other side of the airport. "Let them talk for a while... they have a lot of things to catch up." Shizuku said as she looked happily at their parents.

"You really _have_ changed." Sara softly said, feeling her hand intertwining with Kazuya's hand. "I used to think that the man I had fallen in love with would never come back ever again." Sara smiled as Kazuya smiled back at his ex-wife, "A lot of things had happened, Sara. I've changed for the better... I've changed for Katsu. For Shizu."

Sara nodded. "And for you, of course." Kazuya added, bringing a smile up to Sara's face. "See you this winter." With one more kiss on her husband's cheek, Sara walked away to where her daughter was waiting but was instantly pulled back by Kazuya who had instantly pressed his lips on his wife's. Sara had eyes as wide as saucers but kissed back anyway.

Jou and Shizuku gasped happily from the other side as they saw their parents doing the 'kiss'. Running over to them, the Jounouchi's shared their last laughter one last time before they were going to be separated once again.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Jou had a smile on his face the moment he came home from school. Throwing his backpack to the couch, he went to the kitchen only to find a single note being taped on top of the table. "Out for the night. Be back tomorrow morning. Seto wants you to stay at his house for the weekend. Go get 'em, tiger! - Dad" Jou rolled his eyes. What does his father mean by the last sentence?

Scribbling his message, he taped his reply to his father's message, "Left some food in the fridge for breakfast. Be back at Sunday afternoon. Bye and lav 'ya! No, I'm not going to do the 'thing' with him, if that's what you meant! - Katsu" And with that, he packed some stuff and locked the apartment door of the Jounouchi household, heading towards Seto's mansion.

…O…o…O…o…O…

Ding. Dong.

"Jou-_niisan_!!!" Mokuba latched unto Jou's legs as Jou chuckled, "Hey, Mokie!" Jou smiled as he nuzzled the boy by the hair. "Where's your brother?"

"Up in his room. He's waiting for you there." Mokuba informed as he smiled, "Have fun!" _Have fun? What does he mean by that?_ Proceeding up to Seto's room, his mind was filled with _hentai_ thoughts. As he finally stepped up to Seto's room, he gave a small knock to notify the CEO that he was there.

"Seto?" Jou called, "I-I'm coming in, okay?" The moment he opened the door, his eyes were filled with joy and delight when he witnessed the whole room being filled with white _sampaguita_ flowers, bringing the whole room with a beautiful and modest scent. "Katsuya..." Jou jumped when he heard his name being called as the CEO appeared beside him. "They smell good around the room, don't they?"

"Yeah... what're they called?" Jou asked. "_Sampaguita_" Seto replied. "These flowers are the national flower of the Philippines." Jou grinned, "They smell good. A scent of purity... not so strong, not so frail."

"What... just like you?" Seto smirked as Jou blushed. "You already made me feel special... why are you still doing these things? Th-they kind of make me blush all the time!"

"Because I love you." Seto answered an answer that Jou always heard from his lover. "I already know that. I mean, I don't need material things from you, Seto. All I want is you. I... I don't want you to think that I'm just after your money or anything." Jou answered.

"So... it would be a wrong time to ask you to come live with me?" Seto asked. "Wh-what?" Jou gasped, feeling Seto's hand touch his face. "I want you close to me, Jou... forever. Mokuba feels the same way. He loves Jounouchi-_san_ like he treated him as a father and I've never seen Mokuba get so attached to someone like Jounouchi-_san_ before!"

"Together... we can be a family." Seto said as Jou blinked, "D-does _oyajii_ know about this?"

Seto nodded, "He didn't want to at first, saying that he doesn't want me to spend for him all the time. He wanted to earn things by himself, that's why he's at work right now." Jou blinked, "Right now?"

"Night shifts. He has work from 5pm until 5am."

"Why do I get the feeling that Dad and you have been keeping secrets from me?" Jou joked, as Seto laughed, "He didn't want you to get worried." Jou sighed, "So that means, _otou-san_ agreed staying here with us?"

"Only if you agree." Seto said. "What'll it be?"

"I don't know... what do _you_ want me to do?" Jou smiled, "I'll do anything you like this time."

"Stay with me... forever." Seto said as he pulled Jou close and kissed the blonde up and down the neck. "Then, it's a 'yes'. I'll stay with you forever." Jou answered, feeling Seto's tongue on his neck, creating a hickey.

"I love you, Seto..."

"And I love you, Jou..."

Plopping down the bed, both lovers made love that night with the scent of the white flowers and with their love that will last for all eternity.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

**Additional info: **Sampaguitas have a modest scent that smells like purity... it's the national flower of my country, Philippines. It blooms during the rainy season and it is small -- really small. So you can just imagine how many of those Sampaguitas Seto had actually placed inside his room! ;)

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

**"A Certain Secret"** End.

Soon to come, "_Epilogue: A Certain Secret_"

**Summary:** Epilogue to "A Certain Secret" After all the things that had gone horribly wrong in Jou's life, Seto decides to bring his puppy to salvation! What does this mean? Will they actually last a moment alone without being bothered by all the others... especially with a very hyperactive Jounouchi Kazuya?

Stay tuned for the upcoming epilogue! The setting'll be Christmas due to the timing we have that the holdidays are coming! .v Place in your emails in your ever-so last review if you guys want me to keep you updated with the epilogue.

It's really important, so don't forget, okay? ;) See 'ya next time, guys!

_Bye!_

Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews you posted... you inspired me all and this is the first time I ever had so much reviews in every chapter! wipes tears of joy Hahaha... thanks! Lav ya'll! D


End file.
